Loren Tate's Crazy Life
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This story is different from your average love story. It is a Leddie fanfic and this time Loren is the rockstar and Eddie is the one to fall in love with Loren first. In the first few chapters it will be more about Eddie and his life, then we will introduce Loren and it will all begin to unfold. This is my first fanfiction on this website so please be nice and be sure to review! :)
1. Chapter 1: Big Surprises

_Loren Tate's Crazy Life_

_Chapter 1_

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie Duran was dozed off in his chair while writing his history paper and listening to his favorite artist of all time; the famous Loren Tate. He had posters of her plastered everywhere on his walls in his room and had all her albums along with anything else you can imagine about her. He awoke rather quickly when he heard a rapid knocking coming from his door. Eddie answered by yelling, "It's open!" and in came his dad. The well-known former rock 'n roll star Max Duran came in and sat down next to his son. "Hey son, just wanted to come in and see how the paper is coming along. Looks like you are listening to Loren again, huh?" Eddie's dad appeared rather worried about his son because it seemed like he had an obsession with this girl who he was always writing songs about and constantly listening to her music. It was always Eddie's dream to meet his idol, Loren. "Pop the paper is going fine, don't worry about it. So what if I'm listening to Loren's songs again? They inspire me to write my own stuff." He shot back at his dad when he became a little annoyed at how his father was always talking about his supposed "obsession" with Loren. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you son. I just came up here to tell you that Mel has come to see you. How are things going with her?" his dad winked at him before getting up from his place in Eddie's chair. "Dad, for the millionth time Mel and I are just friends, we have been since the first grade if you haven't noticed. And gross I would never date someone who I have come to think as a sister." He replied to his dad after giving him a stern look that said 'let it go'. Max just simply laughed at his son and turned back before leaving the room saying, "Don't keep Mel waiting too long you know how impatient she can get sometimes." Eddie just simply smiled at his dad and nodded before running down the stairs into the MK club that his parents owned. There Mel was waiting for him at the counter where she was making herself a sandwich. She looked up from what she was doing and screamed and ran over to one of her best friends giving him a hug. "Oh my god, I missed you so much Eddie! It's been so long since I saw my favorite best friend in the whole world." She kept screaming and gave Eddie another hug, eventually letting him go from her death grip of an embrace. "It's nice to see you too Mel. I haven't seen you in almost 6 months and I missed seeing my best friend. How was Hawaii with your birth parents?" He asked her before walking over to the counter and taking a seat next to her. Mel gazed anywhere but into Eddie's eyes. He waited patiently for her to reply but soon caught on that she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "Okay listen Mel, I know you don't want to talk about them but I'm dying to know at least something." She finally turned to him and still said nothing, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Tyler Rorke came bursting through the club entrance. "Hey baby, I heard you were home, so I came to see you! I have missed you so much." Mel then ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug and walked over to where she and Eddie had been sitting before. In truth, Eddie couldn't stand Mel's boyfriend Tyler because he was such a jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself and he knew that he was going to break his best friend's heart soon. Tyler just gave Eddie a death glare when Mel went to go get their presents from her suitcase. Eddie tried to ignore it and went back to what he was doing before. He felt bad for lying to Mel because she had no idea that Tyler and Eddie really had it in for each other, and if she found out she would be really upset that they never told her. It was awkward for the both of them to just sit there and put on an act just for Melissa. Still, he wanted to keep her happy so for the time being he tried to keep his mouth shut about Tyler and just hoped that she would see him for who he really was soon enough. At this point, the couple had been dating for 9 months and they were bound to break up soon thought Eddie. Mel was snapping her fingers in front of his face saying, "Earth to Eddie, I have your present right here!" He snapped back into reality and took the nicely wrapped gift from Mel thanking her for it. "You really shouldn't have Mel. But thank you anyway I'm sure that I will love it!" Eddie opened the present from Mel and saw that it was a photo album of the two of them and all their other friends along with Eddie's parents in a few of the pictures. He flipped through the book smiling at himself and hugged Mel. "Thanks this is the best and most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me." Eddie wrapped Mel into a hug and stared at Tyler who grew impatient and tried to pry the two apart. Mel looked mad at Tyler and told him to cool it or he would have to leave. "God Tyler, why do you have to be such an ass sometimes?" She asked him and he just stared back at Eddie and walked out of the club. _

_Mel's P.O.V._

_There was clearly something up between Eddie and Tyler. They kept giving each other dirty looks and didn't even talk to each other that much. Suddenly Mel become worried when she thought there was a possibility that her best friend and boyfriend were secretly enemies. Without meaning to she let it slip out, "Eddie do you and Tyler hate each other and just put up with it because of me?" She saw Eddie look shell-shocked at her remark and she herself was surprised at what made her ask that out loud. Eddie started to pace around the room and she reached over to put her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you it was honestly just a thought Eddie." He paused then looked into her eyes and said, "Honestly Mel, I can't tell you that we don't hate each other. Tyler and I were friends YEARS ago and we just put up with one another for your sake. We didn't want to upset you or anything so we didn't mention it to you." Melissa wasn't expecting that to be his answer but anger arose inside of her. She was tired of being lied to and didn't imagine that the two most important people in her life would keep such a big secret from her for so long. She remembered back a few months, when many times Eddie and Tyler said they were hanging out together and started to wonder what they really were doing that whole time. "You lied to me Eddie and you promised that you would never to this to me because I have been hurt so many times. You are unbelievable." She began walking out of the MK club and was almost to her car when someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around. Of course, it was Tyler, he seemed very angry with her and he started to yell. "What the hell is wrong with you Melissa? I came down to Eddie's to see you and we haven't seen each other in months and all you do is spend time with HIM! What is so special about him? I don't want you spending more time with that freak, he is such a loser and no one likes him! All he wants is to take you away from me Mel." She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her boyfriend. Mel snapped back at Tyler and tried objecting to what he had just said about Eddie. "Tyler just shut up! Eddie is my best friend and I can do whatever I want, you don't own me. So just stop telling me what to do. I missed him and just gave him a hug and I do want to spend time with you, but not as long as you keep acting like this." She felt in charge for once and brave for standing up to him for the first time ever. Tyler was taken aback by this and didn't like the tone she was using with him and he thought she needed to learn her lesson and know who really is boss. Just as Mel was attempting to get into her car Tyler pulled her back and yelled, "Listen to me you little bitch I don't like the tone you're using with me! So stop it and I am the boss of you and I will do whatever I want with you." Suddenly, Tyler punched Melissa hard in the face, knocking her unconscious, also leaving a bruise. _

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie was mad at himself for what he had just said to Mel and was confused as to how this had all happened so fast. Things were going great with her and then Tyler just had to show up. She was even going to tell him how her trip was but she was surely too ticked off right now to do that. Eddie was too lost in thought to have noticed earlier that Mel's bags were still here. He had decided to give her some space and time to deal with what he had just said to her. But he thought that the least he could do in an attempt to say he was sorry was to bring her bags back to her so that she wouldn't have to worry about that later. Eddie ran back upstairs and left his dad a note saying that he would be back soon after he came home from bringing the bags back to Mel. Just as Eddie was about to leave the club his dad called out to him and said, "Eddie don't go to Mel's house empty handed. The least you can do is get her a card or flowers or something. Or even better, sing her a song!" He paused at first then said, "Pops I don't have time. Don't you know how long it would take just to write a song? I want to go while I can catch her before she tries hiding from me." His dad came down the stairs from the apartment and handed him a folded piece of paper. Max held out his hand and put the paper in Eddie's hand. "What is this?" Eddie asked looking up in confusion. "Open it." Was all his dad replied and Eddie did so. He looked at the paper and smiled back. "When did you write this Pop, it's a great song." Max grinned and said, "Glad you like it. I wrote it ages ago and would sing it to your mother whenever she would get mad at me and it would work like a charm every time. I just thought you could use it with Mel." Eddie was at a loss of words so his dad just said to him, "Go to her before you can't find her. I really hope that you two can work things out." He realized that nothing could come in-between him and Mel even a little stupid fight like this. "Thanks again Pop." Eddie now said with confidence as he ran out of the club grabbing his guitar as well and rushing to his car. What he saw next he was not expecting. About 30 feet away out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler leaning over Mel who was lying on the pavement very still. He was shocked and not sure what to think could have happened. All that ran through his mind was if Mel was going to be okay. Eddie ran over to the two of them and he bent down next to her and then stood back up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TYLER?" He screamed this and raised his fist at Tyler… _


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True!

_Chapter 2_

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_The next thing that happened wasn't a big surprise at all. Eddie punched Tyler hard in the stomach and then in the face. He climbed on top of him and kept hitting Tyler anywhere he could reach. Eddie finally gained control of himself again and got off Tyler and ran to Mel's side. He tried to help her up and struggled so he decided to try and yell for help instead. No one else appeared to be around other than the three of them, but he didn't give up just yet. His phone was out of reach and it seemed like Mel did not have one with her either. It was hopeless Eddie began to think, and he just gently tried shaking Melissa awake. Of course it was no use so he just wished someone would appear already and help them out. "Someone please help me! Please help, this girl is unconscious! Help!" His voice echoed throughout the parking lot and as he began to lay Mel back down to go back to his car and grab a phone he saw someone coming in the distance. Eddie couldn't make out the car right away but it seemed to be a… limo? What in the world would a limo be doing here in the middle of the day Eddie thought to himself. He started to wave his hands over his head trying to get the attention of the driver who at first didn't see him but then pulled over slightly to see what was going on. All that Eddie could do now was patiently wait for the limo driver to stop in the parking lot, possibly being able to help him take Mel to the hospital to get checked out._

_Loren's P.O.V._

_Loren was driving with her manager Kelly in the limo coming back from a recording session in the studio. She was in the middle of recording her new album that was meant to be released to the public just next month. She felt really excited and nervous at the same time, this being her third album coming out. Everyone seemed anxious to hear her new style and material. Kelly was in the middle of telling Loren that her newest song, Might As Well Be Mars would be her next #1 hit single and that she should include it in her song list for the newest album. Loren was debating whether it was too personal to include or if anyone would like it. While pondering this to herself she didn't notice right away when the driver started to slow down in front of some club. "Hey Kelly, why did Dave stop the limo right here, did we have something else to do today? I thought that I could come home now, after a long day at the studio." She paused and looked at a puzzled Kelly. "Wait a minute; did you set up something for me Kelly? Was this supposed to be some kind of a surprise?" Loren got excited because she loved how her manager was always looking to make her more successful in any way possible. "That is so sweet of you Kel." Kelly stared back at Loren and said, "Sorry, but I didn't set this up and I really have no idea why we are even here. We were supposed to go to dinner and then home for the night." The girls exchanged confused looks and leaned over to the front of the car. "Hey Dave, why did you decide to pull off the road right here? We aren't even headed in this direction to dinner." Dave just simply pointed his finger toward the windshield and indicated to something a few feet ahead of them. Loren tried to get a better view and stood up a little but instantly regretted it because she hit her head at the roof of the car. "Ouch!" was all she managed to say before sitting back down. Dave drove closer to whatever was in the parking lot. "Hey look, there are some people in the parking lot. One of them looks like she is unconscious!" He yelled to Kelly and Loren in the back. "Well don't just sit there, let's go and help them!" Loren shrieked once she heard what Dave had said to her. No one budged so Loren was the first to come out of the car, pushing her way past Kelly in the car and running out of the limo. She ran over to the boy who was leaning over the girl who was lying on the pavement, motionless. Loren couldn't make out what the girl looked like because the boy was blocking her view of her face. He finally moved somewhat out of the way allowing Loren to get a better look at what was going on. Loren hastily covered her hand with her mouth and let out a scream once she realized the person lying there in front of her was her best friend Melissa. She fell to her knees and took Mel's hand checking her pulse. _

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie felt so relieved that the limo had seen him and had decided to stop and help him with Mel. He was wondering who was inside the car and felt uneasy about this for a moment but he just shook the feeling off. If they stopped to help him then they were surely good and safe people. He did not expect one of those people to be Loren Tate, his idol who he has been dying to meet for years now. Eddie was so caught up in helping Melissa that he didn't bother paying attention to the people coming out of the car. He figured that he would just explain to them what happened once they got close enough to them. He was not going to take any chances and leave Mel alone. Anything could happen he thought. The person that ran towards him seemed to be a girl but he couldn't quite tell because his back was facing her. He sensed her edging closer to them and moved to some extent aside so that she might get a better glance. Eddie was really surprised to hear the girl gasp, scream, and then fall to her knees. It's as if she knew Mel personally, but he thought how that could be, Mel didn't seem like the kind of person to know someone this wealthy. He finally turned around to face the person so that he could tell them what had happened. The last person he expected it to be was Loren Tate. Shock and awe were etched all over his face and he thought that this must be a dream. He rubbed his eyes and soon realized that this was no dream. For the first time ever he was seeing Loren in person. A wave of excitement rushed over him as he just stared at her but she didn't seem to notice. It's as if time had stopped in that moment and it was just the two of them. Eddie snapped back into reality and didn't know what to do to comfort her, for he was at a loss for words himself. His mind was just blank and just as he was about to say something to his one and only idol, Mel began to stir. _


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**__I will be updating chapters 3 and 4 tomorrow. Sorry for not updating lately been busy but I promise that it will be worth the wait and I hope you will enjoy what is to come. Thanks to everyone who is reading this fanfiction and please let me know what you think by leaving a review or just PM me. It is greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas that you want me to include in the story let me know and I might be able to somehow put your idea in. I will also be updating a few times a week or as much as I can, thanks again for the support and reading my first fanfiction._


	4. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I will be updating chapters 3 and 4 today. Be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think and whether or not I should keep writing this fanfiction. If you have any ideas that I could include in the story feel free to PM me and I will try my best to include your idea. You guys are all great and I appreciate your feedback. Enjoy! **___

_Chapter 3_

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Mel's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see what was going on. She could barely move and there was an awful pain in the back of her head. She felt someone holding her in their arms and she could tell it was a rather worried Eddie. Mel tried to say something comforting to him but she felt too weak to even reassure her best friend. This was bad she knew because Tyler had hit her pretty hard and she had to admit that he probably did some damage to her face. She raised her hand and put it up to her slightly throbbing nose and looked back down to her hand and saw some blood on it. Melissa nearly fainted because she hated the sight of blood and it was all over her face. 'Ew, this is so gross. There is blood all over my hands and surely my face, I must look horrible. I don't know how Eddie can just sit there and hold me like this.' Mel thought to herself. Not until now did she realize that there was someone else sitting next to Eddie. Looking over she saw that it was one of her other best friends Loren. 'Why would Loren be here? Why now, why like this? Couldn't my best friend see me at any other time than now?' Melissa felt embarrassed that she looked like this in front of Loren. She hadn't seen her for months because Loren was supposed to be on tour. Little did she know that she had come home the night before trying to surprise Mel. _

_Loren's P.O.V._

_Loren felt horrible for not being there for Mel, her best friend that seemed to have a lot going on at the moment. Yes, she was supposed to be touring the world but she came home a little early to surprise her for her return from Hawaii. Loren was beating herself up by saying that if she had gone to seen Mel earlier today that none of this might have happened and that this must be her fault. 'What a great best friend I am, letting Mel's boyfriend beat the crap out of her, while I was singing some stupid song in the studio! If I had just been with her earlier none of this might have happened.' Loren said to herself, or so she thought… _

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie was lost in his own little world when he heard Loren say those words. He couldn't believe that she blamed herself for all of this, when in reality Eddie felt it was his fault because he was the one to get Tyler mad after all. So surely, this had happened to Mel because of him. He snapped out of it and couldn't help but feel hurt when Loren had said, "What a great best friend I am, letting Mel's boyfriend beat the crap out of her, while I was singing some stupid song in the studio! If I had just been with her earlier none of this might have happened." Eddie was a little surprised when he spoke out and said, "Don't beat yourself up about it because it was not your fault. Trust me, it's mine, I'm the one who got Tyler mad and he hit Mel out of his anger from me." _

_Loren's P.O.V._

_That was the first time that this guy had said anything to her before. Loren was shocked to hear him reply in the first place. Had she said her thoughts out loud for him to hear? She asked herself and felt ashamed for even thinking that. He had a look of hurt on his face that made her heart ache. "Why do you blame yourself? Tyler is an ass and I can see he had it coming to him! Mel doesn't deserve this or him, she deserves way better, someone who won't just hit her or yell." Loren had the perfect guy in mind… it was one of her really good friends, Adam. He and Mel would be perfect together Loren said to herself. 'I mean they are already friends and they know each other. I know Adam would never hurt her like Tyler did and he loves Mel and always has. She was just too caught up in the moment to realize it.' This time she was thankful that she didn't speak this out loud by mistake. The boy just simply stood in front of her speechless and she wondered why. 'Do I look bad or something? No, that can't be it, I have a cute outfit on and make-up.' Maybe it's because… and then it hit her. He was staring at her because she was Loren Tate, a famous singer, song writer and he was a fan. It all made sense to her now. Not until now did she notice just how handsome and muscular he looked. She looked him over head to toe twice. 'No you can't do this she told herself, you have a fiancé, Cam.' Loren and Cam had been together for 3 years and they were happily engaged and about to get married in a few months. But she couldn't help herself, he was just so adorable and his smile caught her attention. _

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie couldn't believe that he was having an actual conversation with Loren Tate. He was even more surprised that she had even responded to him when he had talked to her just a minute ago. "I blame myself because Tyler was mad at me over something stupid and he stormed out of my parent's club earlier. He then decided to take his anger out on Mel, but don't you see, I'm the cause of that anger so it's my fault this happened. You're also right Mel does need someone else, someone better who won't ever treat her like this." Eddie had totally forgotten one question that stood out from all the others in his mind; how did Mel and Loren know each other? Did they even know each other…? He and Loren were so into their conversation that they forgot about Mel for about a minute. _

_Mel's P.O.V._

"_Um hello, guys, have you forgotten about me? This is really sweet and all but please get me to the hospital my nose is bleeding like crazy and this position is starting to get uncomfortable." Her friends instantly helped her up and into a car. She looked back and saw Tyler starting to move, but she hadn't even noticed her boyfriend until now. "What's up with him?" She asked looking between the two of them and settling her gaze on Loren. "Don't look at me; I came here AFTER he hit you. I still can't believe he did that to you Mel!" Eddie nodded his head in agreement and Mel then turned to him and said, "Well Eddie, start explaining, what happened with Tyler?" Mel laughed when she saw Eddie crack a smile and he just simply replied with, "He had it coming to him for what he did to you so like any good friend I beat the living day lights out of him for my best friend. Tyler is an ass, you know that right?" Melissa waited a minute to say something. "Yes I know that now and you tried telling me the whole time Eddie that he was no good for me. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you either Lo." She looked apologetically at both of them and just onto them tighter for support. They finished helping her into the limo and Eddie ran over to Tyler and pinned him to the ground, preventing him from trying to escape. "Oh no you don't, over my dead body are you leaving now. Mel is going to press charges against you." _

_Tyler's P.O.V._

_Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing. All that he could think about was that he was too pretty to go to jail. He would try convincing them that it was an accident he told himself over and over. After all Mel had hit her head pretty hard and he thought that he could use that as an excuse to say that she was lying about how she had gotten hurt. 'Yeah, I'll just tell them that and they will have to believe me. I mean who would you trust, someone like me, or someone like her who was confused about who may have hurt her? He could just tell them he saw her trip or something.' He thought that if the cops got involved he could just blame Eddie for it all because he saw didn't see it happen. Tyler could easily say that Eddie blamed him for the whole thing and beat the crap out of him and then he couldn't help his girlfriend Mel. But then again, his track record was not the best, so he just hoped that Eddie was only trying to scare him about pressing charges for assault. "You can't do that! Let me go Eddie! You have no right to hold me here against my will. The cops will have you arrested for something." Eddie only slapped a piece of tape over Tyler's mouth so that he couldn't object._

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie was getting frustrated by Tyler so he just slapped a piece of duct tape onto his mouth to shut him up. "That is enough of you. Now we have to wait for the cops to show up just for you. In that time we could have taken Mel to the hospital to get checked out, but no, you just had to get in trouble." The girls were expecting Eddie to hit Tyler more but they appreciated that he didn't. He was possibly in trouble for hitting Tyler as it was. 'No I'm not going down for something Tyler did to my best friend. They can't hold me for doing them some justice.' Eddie thought to himself but was interrupted by Loren. She had walked over to him and said, "So, your name is Eddie?" He smiled at her and replied, "Yes it is. And I believe you are Loren Tate, right?" She laughed back at him and grinned, "Of course you know who I am. The burning question is what your last name is?" Eddie couldn't wrap it around his mind fully that Loren was flirting with him. That reminded him then that she had a fiancé and that he wasn't supposed to flirt back, but the urge was too great. "Well, Miss Tate, my last name is Duran." He loved the shocked look on her face when she realized who his parents were. Eddie slowly got off of Tyler who at this point was tied up so he couldn't run away. _

_Loren's P.O.V._

_Loren was truly shocked. How could she not see it earlier? He looked exactly like Max Duran back when he was a kid. Her mom was such a big fan of the Duran's and Loren was herself. Her lips curled up into a coy smile when Eddie started to laugh at her face. "Wait, so you're telling me that you are the son of Max and Katie Duran?" She started to freak out and thought she probably looked like an idiot. But at that moment she didn't care, all she wanted was to talk to Eddie, her new crush. She didn't know him well but she did want to know everything there was to know about him. He was really sweet and loving and protective of the people that he loved. "That's right Miss Tate. What are you a fan or something?" He winked at her and Loren couldn't help but burst out laughing. After she caught her breath she said, "Oh my god YES! My mom and I love all of your parents' songs. I know every single one of them and I was even lucky enough to go to one of their concerts once." Loren noticed that Eddie looked over at Mel who was just patiently waiting for the cops to come and was holding a towel up to her nose. She loved the fact that he cared so much about Mel. He glanced back over at her and said, "Wow, seems like you are their number one fan, along with your mom of course." Loren also admired the fact that Eddie was so calm talking to her. She hated it when guys just drooled over her and looked at her only for her body. But not Eddie, he was different. "Hey Mel, how are you holding up?" She asked her best friend who was just sitting in the limo alone with Kelly who just looked confused and didn't say anything because she was too busy on her phone. _

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Melissa was getting a little tired. It was taking the cops a long time to show up just to get Tyler and she was going to press charges for sure she told herself. How could I love someone as bad as him? It was so obvious this whole time that he was no good for me and probably a cheater too. He had the nerve to tell me he loved me and then hit me when he got mad over the stupidest thing. I should have listened to Loren and Eddie; they were right about him the whole time. What confused Mel the most was why Loren was here in the first place and why she wasn't still on tour? Something got over her when she suddenly looked back over to the two talking to each other and they were flirting. She noticed how Loren had that same look in her eyes when she first talked about Cam. Oh crap thought Melissa, it had just hit her that Loren was still engaged to Cameron, but she and Eddie seemed to be getting it on well. They would make a perfect couple Mel rapidly told herself. Yes, this could work she could somehow break Loren and Cam up then get Eddie with Loren. She had to make this happen, she could tell her friend was into Eddie, and when she said into Eddie, she really meant into him. No words could describe the chemistry the two shared. Melissa had a devious smile on her face once she had a plan to get the two together. How could she have not thought of this years ago? Little did she know that her friends would have kissed right then and there if she wasn't there. "Hey guys, when do you think that the cops will show up? I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." They exchanged looks and Eddie spoke up first. "Why don't the two of you go without me there and I'll just wait for the cops to come and then I can explain what happened?" Mel thought about it but she objected, she wasn't about to leave her best friend behind with HIM so that he could tell the cops, alone. She wanted to do it herself. "No no it's okay really. I want to do it myself. And besides they kind of need the victim in order for the story to be more believable." Loren and Eddie winced when she said the word 'victim' so loosely. Mel didn't seem to notice but just stared at Tyler who was squirming on the ground. "Okay if you are sure Mel. Just give Loren and me a minute to go in the club and see what's taking the cops so long." He waited for Mel to reply and she just nodded her head and said she would wait for them. "Yeah go right ahead, and tell them to hurry!" The two walked into the club leaving her alone with Tyler who had secretly untied his hands and was waiting for his perfect opportunity to snatch Mel. Her friends didn't know it was a mistake to leave her alone with Tyler. He ran over to Melissa who was looking the other way and screamed when she heard him come up behind her. Tyler covered her mouth with his hand and she tried fighting him. He just hit her hard again in the face and she was out cold and helpless. Her boyfriend dragged Mel off to her car and left a trail of blood behind and drove off in her car._

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie was glad that Melissa was feeling okay and was patient enough to wait for the cops to come and see what would happen to Tyler. What he and Loren didn't know was that Tyler had managed to untie his hands and would kidnap Mel. Once he and Loren had gotten into the club they called the cops to see what the holdup was. They told Eddie that they were on their way and he had hung up the phone when he heard screams and something being hit. Loren met his eyes and they both bolted for the door. By the time they got outside they were too late. Mel was gone and so was Tyler. All they saw was a trail of blood leading from the limo to where Mel's car had been just minutes ago. Loren broke down crying and Eddie just held her in his arms. "It's okay Loren, Melissa's going to be fine I promise you. This is all my fault that we left her alone with HIM. If I hadn't insisted on going to call the police she still might be here." Loren slowly left the comfort of his arms and stared at him in disbelief. "Eddie this is NOT your fault at the least. We are all to blame here. We didn't know that Tyler had broken free from the rope and now he has taken Mel. We have to go find her!" He nodded his head and ran over to his car opening the door for Loren. "Come on let's go, if we are fast enough we might be able to see where he took her." They jumped into the car and panic started to set in, Eddie was nervous about what Tyler would do to her. He started the car and drove as fast as he could down the street in search of Mel. _

_**Author's Note: Okay so that is it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. Chapter 4 will be up tonight as promise and be sure to let me know what you think so far. Thanks guys. **_____


	5. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys, I feel bad for not being able to update anything lately. Hope that you are enjoying the story so far and will leave me a review letting me know what you think. If you have any suggestions or ideas in the story just let me know and I will do my best to try and include it. It is greatly appreciated.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Loren's P.O.V._

_Loren was feeling sick to her stomach because her best friend was kidnapped by her psychotic ex-boyfriend and she could do nothing about it. She felt like she was partly responsible for this and if she and Eddie hadn't left her alone, things might be different. At this point, Loren and Eddie had been looking for Mel for hours. She was nowhere to be found. "Eddie this is pointless. We won't find her by driving around for hours! This is just a waste of time because Tyler wouldn't just leave her out in the open like this, he would get arrested." Eddie looked over at her and said, "No you're right. We won't find her like this and it would be too obvious to leave here on the side of the road. Is there any place you can think that he would bring her?" She looked straight into his eyes and said, "Oh my god, how could I be so stupid and not remember this before! There is a place that only the two of them go when they want to be alone. It's in the valley though." Without hesitating Eddie turned his car in that direction and drove as fast as he could to the valley outside of LA. Loren gave him a weak smile before she glanced up and saw the traffic ahead of them. She let out a groan and Eddie just reassuringly took her hand in his and tried comforting her as best as he could. _

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Mel woke up and felt her head throbbing and looked around only to see it was dark outside. She was in her car with Tyler driving behind the wheel and he appeared to be drunk. "Ugh, what is wrong with you Tyler? You know how I feel about you driving and being drunk." He just gave her a huge smile and said, "Oh look who is up! It's the not so beautiful Melissa Sanders. Come on baby cheer up, have some fun." Melissa didn't bear in mind anything that had happened earlier that day, she just thought that she and Tyler were out on a date or something. He had hit her pretty hard, enough that she wouldn't remember what really happened, at least not right away. "Ty, everything hurts. What happened tonight? Did we go out or something because you're wasted so that must mean I got wasted to, and pretty badly since I can't remember anything from tonight." Her boyfriend looked over at her with relief that she didn't recall any of the night's events. "Yeah, we went out to some clubs tonight and you were drinking pretty heavily. I on the other hand, had at least half of what you did." She couldn't believe that she had drunken more than Tyler had that night, which never happened before. Mel started to become doubtful of him because he had lied about things like that before. "Ty, you sure that's the truth? I never drink more than you do… not ever." Mel tried really hard to remember what happened to her that night but nothing was clicking in her head. 'Oh this is hopeless; I can't recall anything from tonight.' Mel was worried sick because Tyler was acting weird and not answering any of her questions. "Where are you taking me Ty? Answer me now!" All he did was smirk and look at Melissa deviously. He then looked back at the road with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. "Don't worry Mel, you will love it. Just sit back and relax." She began to protest when she felt him pull over and lean over to the glove compartment. Mel started to feel really scared. 'Is he going to kill me and stash my body where no one will ever find me?' He slowly opened it and pulled out something round. 'Oh it can't be that bad, he can't hurt me with something made out of plastic.' She sighed in relief and closed her eyes just for a moment. Not hearing that Tyler had also taking out a sharp and point object. "Don't kill me Tyler!" Melissa screamed only to have him laugh and then he slapped a piece of tape over her mouth. "Of course I'm not going to kill you. I want to be with you Mel, not kill you." She just glared at him as he began tying her hands as well, and Mel tried to fight it but he was too strong for her._

_Tyler's P.O.V. _

_This was all too fun for Tyler. Here he was with Melissa having her think that he was going to kill her here. "Mel stop fighting it, you know that you want to be here with me just as much as I want to be with you." She tried screaming and Tyler was getting frustrated he then began feeling impatient and smacked Melissa across the face. "That is enough of you. Be quiet; now let me think of my next move!" He was plotting on where to go from here. It would be too risky to go back to his place, or just leave her on the side of the road. 'Hmm… where could I take her that no one would think to find us?' Tyler then remembered his parents had a cabin in the woods around Maine. "That's perfect!" He said out loud and praised himself for being so brilliant. What he didn't know was that someone was following him. He drove for miles off end trying to get up to his parents' cabin. About an hour later he pulled up into an abandoned looking little wooden cabin that had not been used for a few years. 'This place is perfect; no one will think find us all the way up here.' He was rather happy with himself for thinking about this master plan. "Okay so here is what's going to happen Mel, we will stay up here for a few days and then head back into town. Think of this as a little vacation for the two of us from all the craziness in LA." Mel couldn't believe her luck, she was being stuck up here against her will. Little did they know that the person following them earlier was not long behind in finding them._

_Eddie's P.O.V. _

_Eddie felt bold in holding Loren's hand. He felt beyond horrible for what happened to Mel and the stress this was causing Loren. 'This is the last thing she needs on her plate right now. She is going through so much' was all that ran through Eddie's head. He also couldn't stop thinking about how he and Loren kept flirting with each other. Was it possible that she liked me as much as I liked her? No, that's not possible she has a fiancé he had to keep reminding himself. Eddie's heart dropped at the thought of Cam touching and kissing Loren. He shuttered and tried focusing on driving, "That should be me, not him." He didn't realize that he said that out loud. "What should be you, and not who? Loren asked with a confused look on her face. "Did I really just say that out loud?" He mentally beat himself up for being so stupid as to accidentally say that out loud. Before she had a chance to respond to his question Eddie said, "It's nothing you have to worry about. I just let out one of my thoughts loose." Eddie was too busy staring at the road to see the look of disappointment spread across Loren's face. She really wanted to know who he was talking about or what he was even thinking. _

_Loren's P.O.V. _

_Loren felt disappointment ebb on her face and she turned away to make sure Eddie didn't see her like this. She tried keeping herself busy for the time being and pulled out her phone. She gasped in surprise and saw that she had 10 missed calls from Cam, 2 from her mom, and 5 text messages from Adam, 3 from her Mom, and 20 from Cam. Loren struggled between choosing to call them all back to see what they wanted but chose to turn off her phone."Hey are we getting any closer to the valley?" Eddie simply nodded his head in response. They had finally managed to beat traffic and were now smoothly driving up towards the hills and outside the city of LA. The crickets started chirping and it was getting rather dark outside. Loren barely even noticed the things around her and took a moment to look at the breathtaking views as they drove along. "Okay Eddie, their spot is just up here past this hill." He nodded yet again and Loren felt confused. The ride for the last 20 minutes had been silent and she was curious why he wasn't talking to her. 'Did I say something wrong? Maybe he's thinking about what he had accidentally said to me earlier?' She couldn't get the memory out of her head and just decided to let it go for now. They were reaching the peak of the woods and slowly began to stop the car and parked it near a ditch. "Watch your step there are a lot of rocks around here." Eddie said as Loren nearly fell on her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was thankful he was there to catch her before she completely fell on her face. Loren blushed and kept walking towards the woods and to the clearing where Mel and Tyler often went when they wanted to be alone. Loren kept began walking a little faster since she was so keen on getting Mel back from her psychotic ex, Tyler. They were nowhere to be found and Loren started to panic. She sighed in frustration and leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and burst out crying. She started shaking and Eddie ran over to her side and kneeled down and tried to get Loren to lift her head up from her knees. He rubbed her back with his hand and whispered reassuring things in her ear. It was helping her feel a little bit better and she slowly looked into his eyes. They were full of concern and worry, which made Loren smile a little because it showed that Eddie really did care. He wrapped his arms around her again and just held her in his arms. Loren thought to herself this felt so right, being in Eddie's arms. She felt secure, safe, loved, and wanted, more than she ever did with Cam. Loren realized she was quickly falling for Eddie and she began leaning in closer to his face to the point where they were just inches apart from kissing. He had wiped her tears away and was just looking into her eyes when Loren kept leaning in closer and closer until their lips touched. At first Eddie didn't respond but once he realized what was happening he happily responded. Loren had never felt this happy before. _

_Eddie's P.O.V. _

_Eddie was trying to ignore Loren so he could think about what just happened. He was mad at himself for letting something slip and that he had to lie to Loren about it. The worst feeling ever was not being able to tell her everything, his feelings for her, and that Cam was no good for her. Eddie really wanted a shot with Loren but with Cam in the way that wouldn't happen and he didn't think that she would want to leave him anytime soon. He just drove as fast as he could up the hill and into the peak of the woods. He parked the car and went around to Loren's side to make sure she got out safely. There were a lot of rocks around this place anyway; he didn't want her to get hurt in any way possible. "Watch your step there are a lot of rocks around here." He said before putting his hands around her waist when she nearly tripped. Eddie thought it felt so right when Loren was in his arms and little did he know that she felt the same way. She went ahead and kept walking while Eddie decided to take his time and walk to the clearing. When he reached it he saw Loren leaning against a tree with her face in her knees and she was crying and shortly began shaking after. Eddie rushed over to her and did his best to comfort her and whispered soothing things into her ear which appeared to calm her down a bit. He saw her gradually lift up her head and she looked into his eyes and she began to smile. This made him relax a little as he gave her a warm smile back and wiped away her tears with his hands. He was holding her in his arms and it still felt right, as if she belonged there. Eddie was not prepared for what was about to happen. He noticed Loren leaning in closer and closer to his face where they were just inches apart. 'Was she trying to kiss me?' He was too busy in thought to notice that Loren had placed her lips over his and began passionately kissing him. Eddie didn't know how to respond at first because he was in pure shock but then he started kissing Loren back with the same amount of passion and he smiled in the kiss which she felt. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. The two were so into this they didn't hear someone watching them the whole time pop out of the bushes. They broke apart when they heard footsteps coming from behind the bushes. Eddie couldn't make out the figure but Loren surely did because she gasped in awe and screamed, "Cam! What are you doing here?" She was just as shocked as Eddie was to see Cam of all people up here. _

_**Author's Note: Hey guys hope this chapter was everything you hoped it would be and more. It was more focused on Eddie and Loren and less on Mel just because I wanted it to lead up to their first kiss. But I promise there will be more with Mel and lots of drama these upcoming chapters! Leave me a review and tell me if you thought it was good or bad. Some unexpected things will happen and people will show up. Until then enjoy and thanks for reading my fanfic. **__** I will try to update tonight with Chapter 5.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Mad Man

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, your thoughts matter to me and help me know if you want me to keep writing this fanfic. If you have any ideas I could include into the story just let me know and I'll do my best to put your ideas in. You guys are so amazing and I appreciate that, thanks again. Now here is Chapter 5. Enjoy! **____** P.S. This first half of the chapter will be focused on Loren and Cam then the rest will be about finding Mel.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Loren's P.O.V._

_Loren and Eddie broke apart when they heard footsteps coming from behind the bushes. Eddie couldn't make out the figure but Loren surely did because she gasped in awe and screamed, "Cam! What are you doing here?" She was just as shocked as Eddie was to see Cam of all people up here. Cam looked furious and grabbed Loren's wrist and pulled her to the side so they could take privately. "Please give us a minute to talk alone." Eddie looked over at Loren and she nodded her head but looked terrified at what might happen next. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" was all she managed to squeak out before Cam firmly took her wrists and started squeezing them while just glaring at her. "Ouch, Cam stop it, you're hurting me!" She yelped in pain as he tightened his grip on her and kept squeezing harder. "Now you know how I felt inside when I saw you kissing the dumbass wannabe." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well physically hurting me is not going to solve ANYTHING. Now let me go before someone gets hurt or does something they might regret." He looked at her then finally let go and she started to back away and kept walking back until she hit a tree. "Now you listen to me, if I EVER catch you kissing him or someone else that isn't me, we will have a problem. Get out of my sight; I can't deal with you right now." He moved his head in the direction towards Eddie and gently nudged her forward. "I am NOT your property so stop treating me like I'm a piece of garbage you ass hole." Cam was surprised and surprised that Loren was standing up for herself and was going against what he was saying. She continued pushing him and said, "And another thing, if you keep acting like this we are beyond over. Now get out of here before I kill you with my bare hands Cam. We will talk about this later at home." Cam glared at her and began walking past her and darted in Eddie's direction. "Cam don't you dare touch Eddie. It's either that or I call the cops, now leave, I mean it." He ignored Loren and tackled Eddie to the ground, climbing on top of him within seconds and began punching his face over and over again. Little did Cam know that Eddie was stronger than him. Eddie fought back and hard. Loren was amazed to see Eddie loosen himself from Cam's grip and in seconds he was now the one on top of Cam. "Loren call the police now." She sighed and responded, "No need, looks like they already are on their way. Eddie stared at her dumbfounded and she just simply pointed her finger in the direction of the bushes. Outside came cops and surrounded the scene and Eddie quickly climbed off of Cam before any of them took notice. Two cops wrestled Cam and managed to handcuff him while he was pinned to the ground. Loren exchanged a confused look with Eddie that he mirrored back and they came closer to see what was going on. "Um, anyone care to explain what's happening? Why are you arresting Cam? Not that I'm obliging." One of the cops started to laugh to himself when he heard the last thing Loren said. Everyone just merely frowned down at him and he cleared his throat, shortly trying to put a serious face on. Looking back at the people that had her fiancé pinned to the ground Loren curiously asked, "What did he do to get arrested?" She looked shamefully down at Cam who just tried to fake an innocent smile. He gave her the puppy dog eyes but she turned away for a moment and didn't let it get to her. "Well, he was found in possession of drugs. We were driving by and he was on the side of the road drunk out of his right mind. We tried helping him and stumbled upon some drugs in his bag. My partner and I kindly asked him where he got it but he didn't answer, and we tried arresting him there but he broke free and ran into the woods. From there we followed him as best as we could and traced him up to here. Now may I ask what you TWO are doing up here at this hour?" Loren stared at Cam in disbelief for a few minutes and her eyes narrowed enough so they looked like slits. She crossed her hands on her chest and turned to the officer and explained in a somewhat high-pitched tone, "Eddie and I were looking for our missing friend, Melissa Sanders. She was kidnapped by her insane ex-boyfriend Tyler Rorke; he kidnapped her a few hours ago. We thought they might be up here because this is their spot, but they were nowhere to be seen. Eddie and I were headed back to the car when Cam here jumped out from the bushes. Then you all showed up. Any more questions officer?" Loren asked becoming slightly annoyed with this pointless interrogation. 'This is so stupid its Cam's problem not mine. I should be out looking for Mel and not wasting my time here being asked questions that don't have anything to do with Cam's arrest.' Loren was so in thought she didn't notice that Cam was being placed in the back of a cop car. "Actually yes, quite a few, now that you mention it, now let's start. Why are those two boys bruised in the face? Were they fighting? When did you first notice this man come out of the bushes and do you know him personally? Did he hurt you in any way?" Loren's eyes widened when he asked all those questions quickly barely giving her a chance to think about a possible answer for any of them. "Well OFFICER," She tried her hardest to hold back what she really wanted to say and gritted her teeth while doing this. "Cam came over here and started acting like an idiot. He began hitting Eddie because he was angry over something, I don't even know what. Eddie was defending himself so he hit Cam back but it was not as bad as when Cam was hitting him. He tackled him and then started hurting any part of Eddie in his grasp. I noticed him come out of the bushes when we were heading back to the car and he just popped out of nowhere like I said before. I actually do know him personally, he is my crazy fiancé. Officer to answer your last question, he did hurt me physically by grabbing a hold of my wrists and squeezing them to the point where I thought there was no circulation in them. Is that all?" The police officer looked over at Cam in disgust. "I'm so sorry to bother you miss, but one more question. What is your name? And thank you for your cooperation; it will help put him behind bars. He will be charged with assault and attempted murder. Along with possession of drugs, now you may go on." Loren sighed in relief and was eager to answer the last question. "My name is Loren Tate, officer." That is when they all started freaking out. They didn't recognize it was her because it was pitch black outside and you could only make out people's shadows, faintly. "Oh my goodness I can't believe it's really her! May I have your autograph Miss Tate? And I'm terribly sorry for this misunderstanding; I didn't realize who you were. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have wasted your time by asking all of those silly questions." Loren laughed to herself and said, "It's okay officer I'm just glad that I could help out. And I will be sure to get you all autographs and front row tickets to my next show. Here is my card, just contact my manager and she will be sure to hook you up." They all passed glances with each other and thanked her. "You are free to go Miss Tate. Sorry again for the inconvenient questions on your part. Thanks again for the tickets to your show." Loren smiled and waved to the cops taking Eddie's hand and dragging him off with her. He just stared at her and didn't know what to say. She decided to break the silence on the way back to the car. "Today has been a long day." He agreed with her and started getting in the car when Loren pulled him back when she took hold of his arm. "Something wrong?" He looked rather concerned but Loren had something else in mind other than talking. "No, it's something else." He nodded his head indicating that she should continue with what she was going to say. "Well I can't stop thinking about that kiss we shared earlier. It was amazing and I want it to happen again, and really soon." Eddie was surprised by this and thought what he could respond to that. Loren didn't give him much of a chance to think before she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him once more; this time without any interruptions and for a longer amount of time. When she pulled away for air she was breathing pretty heavily and smiled at Eddie. He returned the smile and all that ran through his head is 'Where does this leave us now?' Loren suddenly remembered that she was still engaged to Cam and mentally slapped herself for kissing Eddie when she knew that she shouldn't even have feelings for him. She let it slip out, "We shouldn't have even kissed. I'm still engaged to Cam and I'm not supposed to have feelings for anyone else but him. This was a mistake." Loren gasped when she heard herself say that out loud. Eddie started to back away from her and he had this sudden look of anger in his eyes. "So you think everything was a mistake? Was meeting me a mistake? You know what Loren I'm sorry for showing any interest in you in the first place. I should have known better than to go after someone that is getting married soon. I'm the one that should be sorry." Eddie then stormed into the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He was beyond angry right now at himself, Loren, Cam, and the whole world. Eddie waited impatiently for Loren to get in the car he then started it and started driving as fast as he could down the hills. Loren tried talking to him but he just ignored her. "I'm so sorry Eddie. I shouldn't have said those things to you in the first place. It was no mistake in meeting you! I really-" He cut her off and said, "Loren just stop it I can't take anymore of this. Let's just forget this ever happened and focus on finding Mel. After that we will go our separate ways, you can go back to being a famous rock star and I will go back to being the nobody who writes songs in his room dreaming of meeting you one day." Loren was taken aback at the coldness that appeared in his voice and she could see that her words had hurt him deeply. "Eddie pull over right now, we need to talk some things over." He shook his head, "Sorry can't do that. We need to focus on finding Mel and that's all that matters right now. Let's just put this behind us and move on and pretend it never happened." She was starting to get frustrated with how difficult he was being. "Okay I can't take this anymore, you are being ridiculous. I wasn't thinking when I said that to you. Please just listen to what I have to say." Loren tried taking control of the steering wheel but that badly back fired. "What are you doing? You could have gotten us killed!" She kept fighting him over it and they swerved off the road and into a car. "Eddie watch out!" Loren screamed at the top of her lungs and the last thing either of them remembered was incoming head lights and the impact of another car clashing with theirs. _

_**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side but it will be totally worth it and I hope you enjoyed it. There was plenty of drama in this chapter, and there is still more to come! I decided to change this and make it more about Loren only and what was going on with her and Eddie. Don't lose your hopes about the two of them just yet. ;) And I hope that I didn't leave you with too big of a cliffhanger. Be sure to leave a review for me and the second half of this chapter will be in Eddie's P.O.V. and it may be up by tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much time I have to write it. And don't worry this is only the beginning of things, I am hoping to make this fanfic at least 20 chapters. Love you all!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Life or Death?

_**Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers. **____** Thanks for all your support and feedback on the story it is greatly appreciated. Now, this chapter will focus on Eddie's P.O.V. and what happened in the last chapter from his perspective. Hope you guys are enjoying the way things are playing out and be sure to leave me a review letting me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy! **_

_Chapter 6_

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie was so caught up in the moment that he did not hear someone come out of the bushes and clear their throat. He and Loren hastily pulled apart from each other long enough to see a tall male figure approach towards them. Eddie couldn't make out who the person was but Loren surely did. She glanced over and yelled in surprise, "Cam! What are you doing here?" Eddie couldn't believe what he had just heard her say. 'Did I hear her right? Did she say Cam's name? No, that can't be he isn't here… at least he shouldn't be.' He put his thoughts aside and paid attention to what was going on around him. By that time Cam looked furious at Loren but more so at Eddie, and he grabbed her hand before saying, "Please give us a minute to talk alone." Before he leadingly led her into a more secretive corner of the woods so they could talk things out. Eddie wanted more than anything to be able to hear what they were saying. He inched his way forward, trying to get a better view of them but struggled because they were standing behind some trees about a good 20 feet away. Kicking the rocks around with his feet, Eddie got bored and pulled out his phone to see he had 6 missed calls from his dad. Starting to call him back, Eddie suddenly turned when he heard yelling coming from the direction where Loren and Cam stood. 'What's going on over there? Is Loren in trouble?' Eddie paced back and forth as he fought back the urge to run over to them and see what was going on. He heard footsteps coming near him, abruptly turning around to see Cam sprinting his way full speed. Eddie didn't have much of a chance to at least attempt to run the other way because Cam beat him to it. He tackled Eddie to the ground and Loren was shortly behind them trying to break up the fight. She was bent over in half hugging her hands around her stomach, out of breath from chasing Cam. After finally regaining her strength, she leaned over towards him and boldly said, "Cam don't you dare touch Eddie. It's either that or I call the cops, now leave, I mean it." Of course Cam made the decision in ignoring his fiancé and went straight to pounding Eddie's face repeatedly. A look of utter shock spread across Cameron's face when Eddie flipped him over and attacked him to the ground. Now it was his turn to hit Cam back. Eddie to this to his advantage and first hit him in the nose, which almost instantly started bleeding. Next, he went for his stomach and kneed him in the balls afterwards a few times. He found pleasure in the fact Loren wasn't trying to fight him on this. Looking up at her he saw her smile faintly as he was just now sitting on Cam preventing him from getting up anytime soon. "Loren call the police now." He said this because he did not know how long he could hold Cam like this before anything else bad could happen. She kept looking beyond him and said, "No need, looks like they already are on their way." Eddie stared at her bewildered and appearing more confused than ever. She pointed her finger in the path of the underbrush signaling that someone was coming, or a lot of people. Cops came bursting through the scene and Eddie jumped off of Cam so suddenly before anyone said anything. Two cops brawled with Cam and managed to handcuff him after a while fastening their grips on him. Loren swapped a baffled gaze with Eddie that he echoed back and they came closer to see what was occurring at the moment. "Um, anyone care to explain what's happening? Why are you arresting Cam? Not that I'm obliging." A cop broke out in a fit of laughter after the last thing that Loren had said. Everyone gave him an annoyed look and he tried his best to regain control of his behavior. Eddie turned back to the crowd and willingly listened to what they were beginning to further explain. Loren curiously stepped closer and asked, "What did he do to get arrested?" She couldn't have emerged any more ashamed of Cam in that moment who just tried to sham a sweet smile. He gave her the most ridiculous pair of puppy dog eyes Eddie had ever seen in his life. But he took notice when she turned away for an instant and didn't respond to his phony act. At last the officer replied. "Well, he was found in possession of drugs. We were driving by and he was on the side of the road drunk out of his right mind. We tried helping him and stumbled upon some drugs in his bag. My partner and I kindly asked him where he got it but he didn't answer, and we tried arresting him there but he broke free and ran into the woods. From there we followed him as best as we could and traced him up to here. Now may I ask what you TWO are doing up here at this hour?" Loren gave Cam an expression full of distrust and doubt for a small number of minutes and her eyes lessened into slits. She broadly inhaled before crossing her hands over her chest and turning to the officer and stating in a highly-annoyed tone, "Eddie and I were looking for our missing friend, Melissa Sanders. She was kidnapped by her insane ex-boyfriend Tyler Rorke; he kidnapped her a few hours ago. We thought they might be up here because this is their spot, but they were nowhere to be seen. Eddie and I were headed back to the car when Cam here jumped out from the bushes. Then you all showed up. Any more questions officer?" Eddie peered over and took in her facial expression of anger and annoyance. 'How can they be so stupid and go after her like that? This is her fiancé and it must be hard for her to talk about him in such a cold way. Even if he deserves it all, that doesn't matter right now.' They were both caught up in thought that they didn't bother noticing Cam being placed in the back of a police car. The silence was soon broken by the officer saying, "Actually yes, quite a few, now that you mention it, now let's start. Why are those two boys bruised in the face? Were they fighting? When did you first notice this man come out of the bushes and do you know him personally? Did he hurt you in any way?" Eddie's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the stack of questions the cop was going to ask her. Loren looked rather pale, panicked, and at a loss for words as what to say; but tried her hardest to put on a happy face. She finally began to respond, "Well OFFICER," She seemed to emphasize the last word. "Cam came over here and started acting like an idiot. He began hitting Eddie because he was angry over something, I don't even know what. Eddie was defending himself so he hit Cam back but it was not as bad as when Cam was hitting him. He tackled him and then started hurting any part of Eddie in his grasp. I noticed him come out of the bushes when we were heading back to the car and he just popped out of nowhere like I said before. I actually do know him personally, he is my crazy fiancé. Officer to answer your last question, he did hurt me physically by grabbing a hold of my wrists and squeezing them to the point where I thought there was no circulation in them. Is that all?" Eddie was amazed that Loren was lying to the police What she had told them was only half of the truth and she had left out some important details, but then again he was rather pleased she had decided to do that. The police officer looked over at Cam in loathing. "I'm so sorry to bother you miss, but one more question. What is your name? And thank you for your cooperation; it will help put him behind bars. He will be charged with assault and attempted murder. Along with possession of drugs, now you may go on." Loren felt like she could breathe again but her heart sank when he said that he had one more question to ask, even if it was as simple as her name. Eddie on the other hand felt anger bubble up inside of him and was furious at the fact that the officer had the nerve to ask Loren so many questions at one time. 'Hasn't she been through enough today? This isn't fair to her. But thank god it's almost over.' Loren paused before saying with satisfaction, "My name is Loren Tate, officer." With that everyone starting freaking out when they learned the true identity of Loren. He laughed to himself a little before turning his head towards her only to become aware of that she too was laughing in pleasure. It suddenly dawned on Eddie that they didn't recognize her was her because it was pitch black outside and you could only make out people's shadows, not their faces. "Oh my goodness I can't believe it's really her! May I have your autograph Miss Tate? And I'm terribly sorry for this misunderstanding; I didn't realize who you were. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have wasted your time by asking all of those silly questions." Eddie chuckled even more to himself when Loren said, "It's okay officer I'm just glad that I could help out. And I will be sure to get you all autographs and front row tickets to my next show. Here is my card, just contact my manager and she will be sure to hook you up." Everybody switched glances over with each other and thanked her for her kindness and patience. "You are free to go Miss Tate. Sorry again for the inconvenient questions on your part. Thanks again for the tickets to your show." Both of them smiled back at one another and were thankful that they go could now. 'This took forever and was the most ridiculous thing ever. At least it's over. Now we can go and find Mel.' Loren smiled and waved to the cops taking Eddie's hand and dragging him off with her. Eddie just stared at her and was at a loss for words himself. Loren was determined to break the silence between them on the way back to the car. "Today has been a long day." Eddie felt confused when that was all she had to say after what just happened, but he shook it off and agreed with her. Starting to head back in the car, he was slightly surprised when Loren decided to pull him back when she wrapped her arm around his. Eddie turned and paused before asking, "Something wrong?" He felt concerned and started to wonder if something really was wrong. What he didn't know was that Loren had something else in mind other than talking with him. She pulled him back into reality when saying, "No, it's something else." He nodded his head letting her know that she should continue with what she was trying to state. "Well I can't stop thinking about that kiss we shared earlier. It was amazing and I want it to happen again, and really soon." Eddie was surprised by this and thought what he could respond to that. Loren dived right in and didn't give him much of a chance to think before she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him once more. Eddie didn't know what was going on at first but then kissed her back. "Oh my god, this is happening again! The first time was amazing and surprising, and I thought it would only happen once. Does she really like me?' Eddie never felt more confused by these mixed signals she was sending his way. When she did finally pull away from him for air she was breathing pretty heavily and smiled over at Eddie. He returned the smile and all that ran through his head is 'Where does this leave us now?' He saw Loren's face turn from happy to pure horror. 'What was going on? She was just happy a minute ago, did I do something wrong?' All these questions raced in his mind and he didn't even bother pushing them out of his mind. What came out of her mouth next was the last thing Eddie ever expected her to say to him. "We shouldn't have even kissed. I'm still engaged to Cam and I'm not supposed to have feelings for anyone else but him. This was a mistake." Loren gasped almost immediately after she had said that. Eddie felt the anger building up inside of him once more and started to back away from her and into the trees. He didn't have any control over what he was about to say to her because his anger had gotten the best of him. "So you think everything was a mistake? Was meeting me a mistake? You know what Loren I'm sorry for showing any interest in you in the first place. I should have known better than to go after someone that is getting married soon. I'm the one that should be sorry." Eddie then couldn't take it anymore and stormed into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He was beyond angry right now at himself, Loren, Cam, and the whole world. 'How could I be so stupid and let her kiss ME twice?! She is engaged to someone else and I should have known better. I am nobody to her and she is engaged, oh god this is bad.' Eddie drummed his fingers while waiting impatiently for Loren to get in the car. As she got in, he then started the engine and let it run for a moment before pulling off the side of the road. Eddie drove as fast as he could down the hills. Loren tried talking to him multiple times but he just shut her down. 'No I'm not going to tolerate any more of her lies. I'm just going to focus on driving and finding my best friend. I hope she is okay.' Loren desperately wanted to get through to Eddie but he was purposely making it impossible. She wouldn't stop hammering him to listen to her. "I'm so sorry Eddie. I shouldn't have said those things to you in the first place. It was no mistake in meeting you! I really-" He cut her off and said, "Loren just stop it I can't take anymore of this. Let's just forget this ever happened and focus on finding Mel. After that we will go our separate ways, you can go back to being a famous rock star and I will go back to being the nobody who writes songs in his room dreaming of meeting you one day." Eddie confident when he said this but it hurt his aching heart even more that he had to say this. He felt like he had to show no emotions towards her so that she wouldn't totally think he was a lunatic who couldn't make up his mind about being mad at her or not being furious with her. Loren seemed taken aback at the coldness that appeared in his voice and had a hurt look on her face. "Eddie pull over right now, we need to talk some things over." He shook his head, "Sorry can't do that. We need to focus on finding Mel and that's all that matters right now. Let's just put this behind us and move on and pretend it never happened." She seemed very frustrated with how difficult he was trying to be. "Okay I can't take this anymore, you are being ridiculous. I wasn't thinking when I said that to you. Please just listen to what I have to say." Loren tried taking control of the steering wheel from Eddie but that badly back fired. "What are you doing? You could have gotten us killed!" He was now even angrier because she was demanding him to pull over and tried pulling a stunt such as fighting him over the wheel. She wouldn't give up and kept fighting him over it and they swerved off the road hitting into a car. "Eddie watch out!" Eddie was merely shocked at what he knew was about to happen. 'Has it really come down to this? Well if these are my last moments of my life, I'm glad it was with Loren, even thought I am beyond furious at her right now.' Loren screamed at the top of her lungs and the last thing either of them remembered were incoming head lights and the impact of another car clashing with theirs. Eddie and Loren had been so caught up in their little world earlier that they had completely forgotten about Mel and what might be going on with her. Little did they know she was in her own hell with Tyler. _

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I had writers block and didn't know exactly what to write at first for this part. Hope it turned out okay and that you enjoyed it. Right after this is updated I will start writing chapter 7 and then will update it in a hour or so. Thanks for all the feedback and ideas, and also be sure to leave me a review. If you ever have any ideas don't be afraid to pm me and I will do my best to include it. You are all amazing. **_____


	8. Author's Note about the story

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone just want to let you know that chapters 7 and 8 will be up by tomorrow night, sorry for the delay it is taking a little longer to write than I thought. Be sure to leave me a review. I'm sorry to have disappointed you guys in the last chapter with Eddie's POV. Some of you said that it was basically the same thing and I promise to make it up to you with these next few chapters. Be sure to leave me a review letting me know if you want me to keep writing this because if you guys don't like it I won't be updating this anymore. If you have any ideas just pm me and I will do my best to try and write them in. Thanks again guys, your opinions matter to me. **_


	9. Chapter 7: Being Bold

_**Author's Note: I have decided to keep writing this fanfiction. Took me a while to decide what I really wanted to do with this and I was having writer's block so it was hard to write these next few chapters. This chapter will finally be about Mel and Tyler since the last 2 or 3 have evolved around Loren and Eddie. Be sure to leave me a review and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. There will be a lot more drama to come and things will eventually calm back down. And in taking my time in writing, these chapters will be even better since I didn't know what to write before. **____** Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I have decided to include Chloe in this. She will be a teenager, not adult with a major crush on Eddie. They go to school together and she will be the one following Tyler and Mel to cabin. She is trying to Mel's 'savior' in an attempt to win Eddie over, my saving his missing best friend. Thank you to **__**I-love-hollywood-heights-1234**__** for this amazing idea and plot line.**_

_Chapter 7_

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Mel's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, puzzled as to where she could possibly be. She noticed that she was alone in a spacious room covered in animal skins, guns of all kinds hanging over the fireplace, and pictures of hunters taking the place of the walls. This was a rather interesting set up, Mel thought to herself. She for some unknown reason admired the hunting/outdoors theme of the space. Mel inched her way forward as best as she could on the floor, considering she was still tied up. 'Where was Tyler? Had he left her stranded here!? Oh great, I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere all by myself.' She told herself as she found a spot near the welcoming fire that was burning brightly and had all the warmth she desired. Mel wrapped a deer skin blanket around her that was originally draped over a chair and dozed off for a little while. She was dreaming happily of the time she and Tyler had their first kiss when suddenly it all came crashing down with the all too familiar feelings of betrayal, terror, and fear. All the memories came flooding back to her while she was still sleeping about the day's events. She remembered Tyler hitting her hard and falling to the ground. Mel had the slightest reoccurrence of the kidnapping and driving up here. And that was just the beginning of things. She woke up screaming and her adrenaline pumping inside of her. Tyler had been stacking wood into the fire and looked back at Mel with a questioning look. "You okay Mel, what's wrong? You're so pale." There was the tiniest shred of concern laced in Tyler's voice when he said that to her. "You know Tyler; I have such a hard time believing anything you tell me anymore. Now stay the hell away from me and we won't have a problem." She shunned herself for ever trusting someone like him and even falling for him. 'How could I be so stupid? He was all wrong for me this whole time. Eddie and Loren tried telling me so many times, I just never listened.' Then it hit her, and pretty hard too. Loren and Eddie must be worried sick, looking for her and not being able to find her. Mel became worried than they wouldn't be able to find her ever. She tried focusing on the positives. 'Well at least this will give them a chance to know each other and they might fall in love just like that. If only it were that simple. Why does love have to be so complicated?' She was lost in her own world and didn't bother to pay attention what was going on around her. Tyler was ranting to her about how good he looked; which was typical him Mel thought and only caring about himself. "Shut up Tyler! No one cares what you have to say. Now let me go and I will drop the charges, I promise!" Mel helplessly yelled at him from her place on the ground. He lightly laughed and said, "As tempting as that sounds, I just can't do that. You will go running straight towards Eddie and Loren if I let you go scot free. It's too risky on my part." Tyler was getting fed up with Mel's remarks and couldn't take much more of it. "Come on Ty, if you really loved me you would listen to me and let me go and not hold me here against my will, you are holding me hostage!" Mel started to panic and freak out, she had not thought of it this way. He was indeed holding her against her will for his own enjoyment. "Now when someone comes to rescue me I can add this onto your list of charges." She smiled brightly to herself and waited patiently for his reaction to this. "You are not here against your will! We both are here because we want to be. Stop lying to yourself and shut up already." He turned to go get something on the other side of the room and paused when he faintly hear Melissa say, "No way in hell am I doing anything with you bastard. You had your chance and you messed up. Now let me go or I will sue and press all the charges possible!" She took this opportunity to keep going on, "Listen to me," Tyler had had the last straw and sprinted back to her side and slapped her across the face, leaving a visible mark. "Now YOU listen to me bitch, I want to be here with you and you want to be here with me! Don't get on my bad side or else you will see how mad I can really get. We will talk later." Tyler was pacing back and forth for a few seconds before leaving the room completely. Mel finally got the courage up and fiercely yelled, "NO! I will not talk to you later, tomorrow, or the next day, we will talk NOW! Get your ass over here you no-good psycho!" This was a huge mistake on Mel's part. He darted straight for her not even hesitating to hold back this time. He lost complete control because his anger had a mind of its own at this point. "I warned you Mel." Tyler was on top of Mel and beating her senseless. Her nose was now freshly bleeding and slightly bent at an angle indicating that it might be fractured or broken. He had managed to twist her arm backwards and the pressure of his body against her caused two of her ribs to give way. After Tyler had enough he got off of her and left her there to bleed on her own. Mel was beyond shocked and laid there motionless hoping to never see Tyler Rorke in her life ever again. She closed her eyes and had never felt more scared in her life before. The pain was over-bearing and she slowly let the sleep overcome her. Mel was at the brink of sleep when she thought she heard something outside. Her eyes wondered over to the window where she saw a set of eyes looking back at her. Mel was truly creeped out and rubbed her eyes then looking back over at the window seeing nothing but the forest surrounding them. 'Maybe I just imagined this. I am really tired after all, and man I wish this bleeding and throbbing would stop. I can't even move so I have to sit still.' _

_36 hours later…_

_Mel awoke but this time in a different setting. Her eyes scurried in every direction trying to take in all the new things around her. This was a large bedroom but still smaller than the other room she had spent most of her time here. She moved her hands and noticed she was lying on a bed with a soft blanket with zebra print. Mel attempted getting up but struggled and looked back to the head of the bed. Her hand was handcuffed to the frame of the bed and her feet were tied up. Mel was too busy with everything to notice how hungry and thirsty she was. 'What am I doing here? How long have I been asleep? Where is Tyler? Maybe someone rescued me and they are coming soon with some warm and tastey food.' Her hopes went up and she decided to yell out so that her rescuer would know she had woken up. "Hello anybody, I'm awake and so hungry and thirsty! Please help me!" Mel was dehydrated and had not eaten anything for nearly 3 days, she started to feel light-headed and went back into a deep sleep for another good 4 hours. Mel felt great after her little nap and turned her head only to see Tyler besides her smiling to himself like an idiot. "Wow you have been asleep for nearly two days now and this is what I get." Melissa started screaming at the top of her lungs and he forced a rag securely around her mouth. "There now you can't scream anymore. I know you're excited to see me Mel but you have to control yourself. Now I'll be right back with some dinner for us. Don't go anywhere." He laughed to himself at his little clever joke and left the room. Mel snarled as best as she could at him through the dirty rag around her mouth. Twenty minutes passed and Tyler was still not back. 'What's taking him so long I'm starving. He better come back!' What happened next was not called for at all. Tyler came barging through the door in no clothes and a tray of food and drinks were in his hands. Mel was beyond horrified at the site of him like this. "We have been waiting to do this for so long I thought right now would be the perfect moment since we are up here all alone with no distractions." He slowly put the food down and took the rag off of Mel. She was relieved because the taste from it was so disgusting. Seeing as she was too weak to eat by herself, Tyler was forced to feed her. Melissa felt some of her energy returning in her body and she became less pale after drinking nearly a gallon of water. "Now that you are well fed I thought you could do something for me in return. Maybe have some action with old Ty tonight." He crawled over to Mel and started kissing her and she tried pulling away but he snaked his hand around the back of her head making it all the more difficult to do anything. 'This is so gross. I would rather be dead than kiss him.' Tyler was moving fast and started rubbing himself against Mel and managed to peel half of her clothes off. He kept going and almost went all the way with Mel but she was not going to let this happen. She had to take matters into her own hands. Mel tried biting down really hard on his lips but that just seemed to turn him on even more. She was getting desperate so she spit on him as he was hungrily kissing her neck and backed away in pure disgust. "How dare you? Here I am doing everything I can to make this as memorial for the both of us and you spit on me." Mel took this as her chance and slammed her head into Tyler's as hard as she could. Although he was out for a few minutes she had no way of escaping. When Tyler awoke he simply resumed his position on top of her and kept kissing her. Suddenly someone very loudly slammed the door open and it was the last person Melissa ever expected to come to her rescue._

_Tyler's P.O.V._

_Everything is going great for me right now. My plan is going smoothly and no one is ever going to find us up here. Sure Mel is being difficult and I had to show her who was in charge yet again, she had it coming to her. 'I mean she can't learn to obey any other way. I try warning her and she still doesn't listen. Maybe now she finally gets it and is ready to have some fun with old Ty tonight.' Tyler had felt bad for losing his temper on Mel earlier and wanted to try and make things better. 'Sure I did some things I'm not proud of to her but she will surely forgive me. Hiring Adrianna was the best thing I ever did. Now that traitor Eddie and that wannabe Loren Tate will never find us up here. My plan is working perfectly.' Tyler had a lot of spare time on his hands now since all Mel was doing was sleeping. He moved her up to one of the bedrooms so that she might be more comfortable and would be more willing to forgive him once she woke up. He was lost in his own little world and didn't expect to hear a yell come from upstairs so soon. Mel had awoken, but in a way he was glad she was awake so now he could get what he really had wanted from her this whole time. He ran up the stairs and saw she had fallen back asleep and waited for her to wake again and it was hours before he heard her stir. He tried putting on his best smile and gave her a minute to herself and then went downstairs to get the food. He was forced to put a rag over her mouth because she just wouldn't shut up. That's what happens when you mess with me. Still he didn't let it bother him and he went back up after 20 minutes or so, this time naked. He thought Mel would like this and fed her, hoping she would do the deed in return on account of his kindness. Not even asking if it was okay, he dived right into it and was having a little too much fun with this. Mel seemed to be having a good time to since she tried biting on his lip many times which he found attractive and it turned him on even more. When he was kissing her neck she spit on him and of course he pulled away in shock and disgust. Then that head slam knocked him out cold for a few minutes. Once he awoke he kept going and would have gone all the way if it had not been for the interruption. Someone jerked the door open and he looked around looking to see who it could possibly be. He was not expecting her of all people in the world to be here. 'What the hell is she doing here? How did she find us, did she follow us? Are the cops on their way?' These questions raced in his mind and he just sat there frozen not knowing what to do next. _


	10. Chapter 8: Rescue and Gunshots

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Happy Late Thanksgiving! Hope you had a fun, safe and wonderful holiday with your family and friends. Since I'm in such a good mood I took the time to write today and update chapter 8. Be sure to leave me a review or pm me with any feedback, constructive criticism, or ideas that can help improve this fanfiction. Note that none of this would probably happen on the show, therefore the term fanfic. Anyway, enjoy! I will also be updating chapter 9 tomorrow. **_

_**P.S. Note that Chloe is a teenager trying to win Eddie's heart by being Mel's savior. This will start with her point of few and some background or story so you have a better understanding of what is going to happen. The next chapter will focus on Eddie and Loren's accident. You guys are the best. Enjoy! **_

_Chapter 8 _

_Chloe's P.O.V._

_Chloe Carter went to West Valley Charter High School with Eddie Duran and Melissa Sanders ever since kindergarten. Her parents had left her in an orphanage when she was an infinite and was reunited with her mother after 10 years, but by the time her mom found her the damage was done. Chloe had turned into one of the most vicious and unkind people you would ever meet, which was the cause of her lack of friends. Later on she met Eddie and instantly fell in love. She was known to have a crush on him but Eddie never really paid any attention to her. So Chloe was willing to do anything in her power to get Eddie as her boyfriend. One night Chloe was driving around and witnessed no one other than Tyler Rorke, a wannabe from school beating up his girlfriend Melissa Sanders. She felt slightly bad for just watching but didn't want to get in the middle of it. She watched as Tyler shoved Mel in a car and drove off. That's when the plan hatched in her pretty little head. Chloe planned to follow Tyler to where ever he was taking Mel and would be her savior. She was well aware that Eddie was best friends with Melissa and she thought that maybe if she saved her Eddie would be so grateful and give her a chance. It wasn't the best idea ever, but if it would win Eddie over then Chloe was willing to do anything at this point. 'Oh this is the perfect plan! By tomorrow Eddie will finally be in my arms and my boyfriend after all these years. Now what is that no good Tyler up to now?' Curiosity over took her and she lingered behind his car as far as she could so that he wouldn't see her. Night fall had come and she was driving hours on end. Just when she thought she would lose her mind being stuck in the car this long Tyler pulled up to an old cabin. Chloe crouched down in her seat so that he wouldn't see her and she waited for them to get inside. Slowly she pulled her car out of the ditch and decided to park somewhere deep in the woods so that the two might not find her. She edged her way out of the woods and tried finding the petite sized cottage. Once she found it she attempted to break in but was unsuccessful. Walking over to the side of the house where there was a basement she peered in through a dusty window just big enough for her to crawl through. She shook her head and didn't have the courage to go down there. 'What if someone catches me? It's so dirty down there, why should I go in and ruin my perfectly good outfit?' Instead of going inside she circled the house once more looking for another sort of possible opening. Chloe descended farther back to get a better view of the house and saw a slightly open window on the first level she could shimmy her way through. Bringing herself up as high as she could go, Chloe gazed up into a large room with a lot of creatures. Chills went down her spine when she saw all these dead animals looking back at her with their beady eyes. Once she was past that she spotted Melissa sitting in the middle of the room strapped to a chair and desperately trying to escape. She herself seemed to be taking in the scenery around her and for a brief moment their eyes met. Chloe nervously pulled back from the window and her breath quickly picked up. 'What if Melissa saw me? What is she tells Tyler and he comes out here and sees me?' Chloe couldn't take that chance so she ran for it without looking back. Unfortunately she could barely make her way in the woods considering it was pitch black. Panic started to set in when she heard all sorts of unfamiliar sounds around her and then a twig snapped not far from her and she ran for her life. Tripping over a tree root Chloe hit her head on a rock and was out cold for a few hours. _

_3 hours later…._

_It was still dark outside, maybe even darker than before. Or was she just imagining things? She picked herself up and found that her ankle was badly hurt and she limped towards her car that was barely visible in the distance. Only paying attention to making it to her car was all that kept her going. Shortly after getting there Chloe drove as fast as she could to town and found a hotel not too far from the woods. It was a small hotel that was in the outskirts of the woods and she thought it would have to do for now. Her plan was to spend the night here and in the morning try to go back and save Melissa again. After checking into her room she went inside and once her head hit the pillow she was out cold for the night._

_The next morning…. _

_Chloe glanced over at her clock and rushed out of bed when she saw that it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "Oh my god I overslept! What if Tyler left with Melissa? They could have gone and this was all for nothing!" She panicked and started pacing around the room. Her stomach growled and she decided to first order some room service and then she would go over to the cabin again. 'He wouldn't just leave; he has nowhere else to go.' She tried to reason with herself. After calling in and devouring down some lunch she got her keys and left the hotel in a rush, making it to the cabin faster than she had first anticipated. Deciding what her next move would be Chloe finally found the courage to crawl through the small window. There was a latch in the corner and Chloe pulled the window open with ease. Crawling through and getting inside was easier than she thought it would be. She got up from the floor and brushed the dust off her clothes she looked around and saw dead animals surrounding her. Without meaning to Chloe let out a screech and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, hoping nobody heard her scream. Waiting a few minutes for someone to come barging down the stairs she determined that it was safe to progress upstairs and finally put her plan into motion. Chloe walked around all of the junk in the damp basement and made her way up the steps leading to the main living room. When she got there she was rather impressed with how expensive and valuable some of these items might be. 'How can Tyler be rich? He isn't good at acting and has practically no money?' She put those questions aside and went back to looking for Melissa. Soon learning that she was not downstairs Chloe figured Tyler had stashed her in one of the bedrooms. Making sure to check every possible room upstairs she heard muffled voices and recognized the first as Tyler's. He had hid her in a room that was at the end of the hallway in the very back of the cottage. What Chloe saw next she never expected and would probably be scared for the rest of her life after this. She hesitantly opened the door and had the erg to shield her eyes from the horrifying truth. But she fought the feeling off and saw that Tyler was naked and Melissa half naked. She appeared tied up and was as pale as a piece of paper. 'Oh my god, was Tyler raping Melissa?! Good thing I got here before he could go any further, Eddie will be so thankful towards me now! But poor Melissa being with HIM, at least that wasn't me.' Everyone stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Chloe was the first to make a move. She looked around the room for something she could hit Tyler with and settled on a gun. He was still in shock to even notice her grab the gun and aim it at him. "What are you doing? Put that down right now, you don't know how dangerous those are!" He yelled but she cut him right off, "I followed you up here and now I'm going to save Melissa. Stay back or I shoot!" Tyler moved forward and Chloe didn't hold back this time and pulled the trigger. _

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I just had to do it! Please leave me a review and there will be some future Leddie fluff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas I can include be sure to pm me or just comment. The next chapter I'm working on right now and will update by tonight. **_


	11. Chapter 9: Love or War?

_**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers. As you know I left you with a cliffhanger at the end of chapter 8. I really think that the story is coming together and I promise we will go back to Loren and Eddie in the next chapter. There might be a few questions from the last chapter that I'm going to clarify right now. So Chloe is a junior and everyone else are seniors and she goes to school with Eddie, Melissa, Tyler and Adrianna. Loren is the 20 year old rock star and Cam (her fiancé) is a model/ songwriter/singer. Tyler is still an actor (and has been since he was a kid but not a very good one) and he and Chloe have dated before. Hope that clears up any confusion and yes I have decided to include Adrianna in this, but she only has a small part in this which involves the kidnapping. Enjoy! (: **_

_Chapter 9 _

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Mel was so grateful to have someone come to her rescue even if it was the awful soul sucking she-witch Chloe Carter. Everyone stood there for a moment in shock and silence but then Tyler spoke up and what Chloe did next Melissa didn't even have words to describe how scared she was. 'What the hell is she going to do with that gun? Some rescue this is! Is she going to kill me and Tyler or just one of us? Please don't shoot me.' She repeated over and over in her head. In mere seconds Chloe wrapped her sly fingers around the trigger and smirked right before she pulled it. Melissa let out a shriek and Tyler was screaming even louder than her. She heard laughing coming from Chloe and looked up to see what was going on. It appeared that she hadn't shot anyone but the wall right behind the two on the bed. "You didn't seriously think I would be so stupid as to shoot one of you. I don't want to go to jail and like I said I'm here to rescue Melissa not kill anyone. I come in peace. Now untie her Tyler and let her come with me and we won't mention this to anyone, fail to do so and we will be sure to press charges." Mel couldn't believe her ears and rubbed her eyes to make sure this was real and not just a dream. Luckily it was reality and no dream. Relief started to pour into Mel but shortly died out because Tyler objected to Chloe's proposal. "No way in hell am I letting her go. She came up here with me and she will be leaving with me too. Now you better go before I change my mind and have you tied up with her." Chloe boldly shook her head and crossed her arms trying to appear fearless even though inside she was terrified. "No, you can't make me go anywhere. I'm staying right here until you let her go and if you want to stay out of jail you best listen to me and let her go. Step aside Tyler and we will be out of your hair." The two glared back and forth at each other with such hatred that you could feel the tension in the room. Mel started panicking and didn't know how much more of this she could take. She felt dizzy and wanted nothing more than the two to stop fighting. "Just stop it you too! That's enough." She weakly let out before fainting from all the overwhelming events that just happened. _

_Chloe's P.O.V._

"_Nice going Tyler, you made the poor girl faint. What did she ever do to you anyway?" Chloe was a little surprised at herself because she barely knew the girl yet here she was standing up for her and kind of caring what happened to her. "It wasn't my fault she fainted, if anything it's yours because we were doing just fine until you came along. Let's just say things weren't going my way so I had to teach her a lesson." She was confused what he might mean by that and thought it best if she left it alone. "Alright, whatever just don't do anything else stupid and we won't have any problems. I'm going to leave now you better not pull anything you idiot." Chloe made a sudden change in her plans seeing that the situation had in fact changed at hand. Once Tyler turned back around after thinking she left Chloe stepped forward and hit him in the back of the head with the gun in her hand. He was out cold on the floor and wouldn't be causing her anymore trouble, well at least for now. She had taken out the bullets in the gun in case he grabbed it from her and tried killing her. But it was a rather useful tool she told herself once she figured she could use it later on to scare him a little if needed to. "Just a little insurance on my part Tyler; can't have you thinking that you have all the power. Now can I? It feels good to be in control for once." She keenly told herself and stepped forward over Tyler and began dragging him out of the room. After a few minutes of debating where to put him she settled on the main room on the first floor. She found some rope and tape making sure to tighten the knots as hard as she could. The tape was easy to cut and Chloe firmly placed it around his mouth securely placing everything so that he couldn't escape in any possible position. 'There now he can't bother me or escape. It's a good thing he is still unconscious now I can go grab Melissa and clean her up a bit. I'm such a good person.' She made her way up the stairs and tidied things as fast as she could and shook Mel lightly trying to wake her up. It was no use so she just half-carried her down the stairs and into what appeared to be the kitchen carefully and delicately taking great care of her many cuts and bruises from Tyler. _

_Tyler's P.O.V._

_20 minutes later…._

_Tyler starts to stir in his sleep and wondered how he got to the main floor. He didn't realize right away that he was tied up but shortly after started squirming around trying to break free. "You aren't getting off that easy. You mess with me and you have another thing coming to you. Now look who is in control Tyler." He looked up to see none other than Chloe and she had a smug expression on her face and she couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated he appeared to be getting. 'How did this bitch tie me up so fast? What did she do with Melissa?' In that moment his question was answered. Melissa came limping through the door of the other room. Tyler had to do a double take on her because at first he barely noticed all the cuts and bloody gashes along her face as well as her arms. He was a little impressed with himself at how much stronger he was than her. 'Wow I really did a number on her. But then again she did have it coming to her.' When she saw him she didn't look too pleased. Mel tried avoiding Tyler's eyes and he got this sudden pang of regret and remorse in the pit of his stomach. He glanced back over to her and did his best not to seem like he was staring at her. 'Hmmm… maybe I can make a run for it soon? No it would be too risky and this is all my fault. I mean look at what I did to Mel, she looks pretty banged up all cause of me. Why am I feeling bad now, it's all done and can't be undone.' Tyler was more confused than ever for his sudden change of heart. He felt the tape slightly coming off from the corner of his mouth. Taking this as his chance he attempted rubbing the folded piece on his shoulder and managed to get nearly all of it off. Both the girls were turned around and he thought he could have a little fun and scare them. First he let out a yell and made both of them jump. "Jeez Tyler, why do you always have to scare us like that you little bastard, and how did you get that tape from your mouth? I made sure to put it on extra tightly." Chloe searched the room for the tape and couldn't remember where she put it. "Looking for this?" She peered back and saw that Tyler had it under his foot. "Come and get it Chloe. You know you want it." Mel limped her way over to him and slapped him hard across the face. Next she punched him in the eye and made sure to leave as many cuts and bruises as she could. "There, now you look just as bad as me you jack ass. Maybe this will teach you not to hit other people, especially girls you dated." Anger bubbled inside of Tyler like it had never before. 'No one touches me and gets away with it, these to bitches are going down, and hard.' He spent the next few minutes devising a plan and what they didn't know was that he had found a pair of broken scissors that he was hiding behind his back and was slowly working his way over the tightly knotted ropes. _

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Mel was in so much pain but she didn't want to give Tyler the satisfaction of showing any weakness. For the most part she was successful, but the one thing she couldn't fight back was the pain in her right foot. She was afraid that Tyler had twisted or broken it when he was beating her, one of the times at least. She was thankful for Chloe taking the time and helping her clean up a little. The mess upstairs was gone but the memories would forever scar and haunt her soul until the day she died. Mel was even more terrified at thinking that Tyler, her own boyfriend had raped her. Surely she would press charges, but she couldn't get over the fact that any human being could stoop so low and not show any sign of regret for such actions. 'How could he do this to me? I loved him… or at least I thought he did which was a big mistake. He never cared for me; he was a player all this time! I'm such an idiot.' The thing that bothered her the most was how nice Chloe was being to her. I mean she helped clean up the disaster upstairs was; she treated Mel's many wounds and bruises by putting them in bandages. And she even stood up to Tyler for her and hit him in the back of the head with a gun knocking him out cold. Not many people are that brave she told herself. Especially people that you barely even know. Mel was more confused than ever and started to think that Chloe Carter might not be such a bad person after all. 'Oh my god, what am I saying? Chloe being nice and caring for me? This is just downright crazy, I must be imagining things.' She shook the feeling off and came back in the other room but with a mirror this time. Holding it up for Tyler to see he let out a scream once he saw his reflection in pure horror. Mel couldn't help but laugh and Chloe joined her almost instantly. "Now look who isn't as pretty as he thought." The girls smiled at each other and went back to interrogating Tyler._

_Chloe's P.O.V._

'_This is such a confusing time for me right now. I mean I don't even really know Melissa and now I'm standing up for her to Tyler and caring what happens to her. Is something wrong with me? Do I actually want to help this girl? No, it can't be; I'm just doing this to win Eddie over.' It was all originally apart of her plan to just rescue the girl and get out of the cabin and back into L.A. She never intended for things to go this far, or for her to stay this long outside of town. She had to get things moving fast and out of there as soon as possible. Little did she know that Melissa was having similar feelings. The girls were starting to warm up to each other and possibly wouldn't be enemies anymore. 'Could this be?' She shook these thoughts out of her mind and kept looking for the tape. After finally finding it she placed it over Tyler's mouth once more and decided to go back upstairs and place the bullets back into the gun just for extreme measures. Who's to say Tyler won't break out of the ropes and try to pull something? Better to be safe than sorry she told herself. She came back downstairs and sat down on the couch trying to devise a new plan on how they would leave. Chloe had no idea Tyler had those scissors and was nearly done cutting through the rope, just one rather thicker knot left. _

_After 10 minutes of silence all hell broke loose…_

_Tyler's P.O.V._

'_I have had enough of this. It's my turn to scare them and get them back for what they did to me. My time is now so I better hurry up with this last knot and put everything into motion. The faster the better.' He finally broke free and looked around the room to see that Chloe had stepped out to get something from another room. It was only him and Melissa alone. Now was his chance. He let go of his grip on the ropes and sprang forward like a panther with lightning speed at Mel. Tyler was going to pay her back for what she did to him, just worse. She wasn't ready for it and screamed as he started beating her and all her freshly cleaned cuts started bleeding and all her bruises that he even touched turned a darker shade of dark purple or blue. Chloe came running in when she heard screaming from the other room and wondered what the hell was going on. "TYLER! GET OFF OF MELISSA RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE GIRL!" She tried prying him off of her but just ended up hurting herself in the process and kneeled over in pain. Still holding onto her nose Chloe took the gun and fired a shot at the ceiling scaring the living daylights out of Tyler. "What the hell was that for? Give me that gun NOW or I will shoot you and that is a promise." The two started fighting over the gun when Mel took this as her chance and crawled over to the other side of the room. She got to a phone and managed to dial 911. Just as she heard someone on the other end Tyler took notice and screamed, "Oh no you don't. Give it here you little bitch. You shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake now you are going to pay." Melissa was scared what he would do to her. Chloe made her way on top of Tyler's back and once again they were fighting over the gun. Without meaning to someone pulled the trigger and it was aimed right at Melissa and it got her right in the shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pain and grabbed for her shoulder and bent over in pain. Outside cops had the place surrounded and were quietly making their way in. At this point only Tyler was holding the gun and Chloe rushed over to Melissa's side trying to somewhat support her. "What did you do you idiot?! You just shot your girlfriend! Now you are in some serious trouble!" Tyler wasn't going to take the blame for this, "No it was you. All you and don't go blaming me now. This is all your fault." Just then the cops came in through the door demanding everyone to put their hands up. _

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I know this was beyond intense and I just want to say thanks for all the support. There has been nothing but drama and pain but I promise there is going to be some happiness soon and things will calm down. Leave me a review and don't be afraid to pm me on any ideas or suggestions which I will do my best to include. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Good night! **_


	12. Chapter 10: The Traitor

_**Author's Note: Hello readers. I took a break from writing this fanfic and worked on a few one shots and other ideas but I'm back now. Make sure to read my one shot I posted today for those of you that watch Degrassi it's about Camaya. Thanks for the support. Finally the chapter has come where we get to find out what happened to Loren and Eddie after the car accident. I won't try and make it as sad or intense as the last chapter and I will do Eddie plus Loren's point of view. Be sure to leave me a review and if you have any ideas I can include just pm me. I really appreciate it guys. Thanks and enjoy chapter 10! (: **_

_Chapter 10 _

_Loren's P.O.V._

_The last thing Loren remembered were incoming head lights and another car clashing with theirs. Everything went black for her from then on and it was like she had one dream after another. No matter how much she wanted to wake up nothing seemed to work. She could from time to time hear muffled voices but she couldn't make them out, and could barely tell if she was just imagining them or if they were really there. For a brief moment she awoke and felt sharp pain all over her body especially in her left leg and head. Holding up her hand to her head Loren noticed the car was damaged beyond belief. She had gone flying through the windshield and was lying in the grass. Looking all around she failed to find Eddie who was nowhere to be found. 'Where could he be? Is he dead or alive, did he go for help?' All those questions raced in her mind and she groggily attempted yelling out his name but only managed to whisper, "Eddie!" Her throat was killing her and the pain was overbearing. She felt drowsy and let sleep overcome her and she started having nightmares all the way back to when her dad died when she was 7 years old. _

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_Eddie hit his head on the steering wheel as they got into the car accident and was out cold for a good period of time. He awoke later on and started to become somewhat aware of his surroundings. Loren was nowhere in sight and that immediately worried him. He tried with all his strength to open the door but it was stuck. Luckily Eddie was always prepared and hand a crow bar under his seat. Without giving it much thought he smashed the glass in his window and dented the door making just enough room for him to crawl out. Peering outside it was pitch black and Eddie could barely see anything but something caught his eye. In the distance there were bright lights, but it was hard to tell whether it was an ongoing car or something else. Right now he made his way to the other side of the road and was looking for Loren or any sign of other people. A noise that came from the opposite end of the road caught his attention and he made his way over there. He was suddenly stopped by someone that was behind him. Nothing but silence could be heard and Eddie started to wonder if he had just imagined the noise. But he was wrong; he had in fact heard it because it was Loren calling his name from the grass. From behind, without any warning a dark figure in a black hoodie picked up the crow bar Eddie had used earlier and tried to swing it at him but Eddie sensed it coming and blocked the possible hit. The stranger tried running away but Eddie was not going to let this person get away that easily. He tackled the person to the ground and they fought back pretty hard. Before this fight Eddie only had a few scratches but by the end some of his ribs were broken and he was limping. The dark figure disappeared in just as bad condition with Eddie at their heels for a few miles and he was starting to get exhausted and decided to go back to the car. By the time he did get back he could barely stand and the pain in his leg was agonizing causing him to collapse onto the hard pavement. Everything around him was dark and started to fade. Sleep overtook him. _

_Loren's P.O.V._

_Loren's dreams became more vivid and she was scared to no extent. She wished she could be dreaming of something happier like the day she would marry Cam. Everything that happened between them earlier in the Valley was long forgotten in her mind and she just wanted nothing more than to be happy for the time being. Her dreams were interrupted by muffled noises coming from the other end of the street. She did her best to raise her head and stared in horror as someone from behind tried hitting Eddie. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw that he merely blocked it and fought back with the person just as hard. Everything was still groggy to her and she only saw bits of what happened. The last thing she remembered was watching Eddie come out of the woods and his body colliding with the cold hard pavement and he didn't move anymore. While he had gone after the person Loren gathered all her strength and pulled her phone sheepishly out of her back pocket. Calling 911 and only managed to say "Help!" Since her voice was weak and hoped for the best. Next thing she knew someone picked her up and started carrying her. Since she didn't see who it was her first instinct was to fight back but she was in such a vulnerable state to even fight back. The person that picked her up was Max Duran, Eddie's dad, who had taken matters in his own hands and got worried about his son being out so late and went out in search of him. In his arms Loren fell asleep and didn't remember anything else that happened. The next time she would open her eyes would be in the hospital. _

_Max's P.O.V._

_Eddie has been gone all day and should have come home hours ago. 'Where could he be? I'm starting to get worried he is never out this late without calling. Something is wrong I can just feel it. Time to do some damage control.' Max pledged to never do this unless he absolutely had to and this was important. He and Katie promised to never invade their son's privacy and honored that until today. Grabbing his laptop Max quickly logged into it and opened the internet. He was going to try and track Eddie down by using the GPS tracking device to his son's cell phone. It wasn't as complicated to find out where he was located as Max thought it would be and scribbled down the address onto a piece of paper. He rushed out of his apartment making sure the door was locked and realized that the club was open for the night. Totally forgetting that Max hoped Grace would hold down the fort for him while he looked for Eddie. "Grace come here for a second." She was smiling and jokingly said, "Hey boss. What's up, am I in trouble?" When she saw that he was being serious she dropped the funny act and asked him with concern laced in her voice, "What's wrong Max? Is it Eddie?" He was glad she picked up on it. "Yeah he hasn't come home yet and he is never out this late. I'm getting worried and am going to out to look for him. I was hoping you can hold down the fort for me while I go look for him." He didn't even have time to blink before Grace said of course she would. With that Max hurried out of the club and started his car. He drove to the address and ran out of the car determined to find his one and only son. Max didn't have to go far before he found Eddie's car sitting in the middle of the road, looking in really bad shape. It was totaled with shards of glass shattered everywhere and the passenger side door was ripped off its hinges. Doing a quick inspection first it looked like Eddie had escaped the scene and was long gone, or so he thought. When turning the corner to the back of the car he spotted Loren on the grass unconscious. Scooping her up in his arms Max wanted to know where Eddie was and shortly had his question answered. There he was on the other side of the road on the pavement not moving. Gently carrying Loren Max made his way over to Eddie and took his phone out to call 911. _

_Loren's P.O.V._

"_Max you don't have to call. I already did." She startled Max almost causing him to drop her from his arms. "Oh thank god Loren, you're okay. I was so worried about you and Eddie." Never had Loren felt more relieved in her life to see someone come to her rescue. "It was terrible Max. We got into an accident and then somebody came out of nowhere and tried hitting Eddie in the back of the head with a crow bar. He ran after them and came back and then he fell and never got up. I was too hurt to get up and help him, I'm sorry this is my entire fault." He did his best to calm Loren down when she started becoming visibly pale. "Sh… sh this is none of your fault. Listen to me everything is going to be okay. Help is on the way." Loren simply nodded her head quickly losing the strength to speak any further. She felt dazed and the reality of the situation really started getting to her. 'This is all my fault. If Max knew I was the one that swerved us off the road he would surely blame me. Oh my god, what did I do to poor Eddie?' Nothing could make me feel better right now other than Eddie being waking up. The shock was getting to me once more and my world become dark, no longer being able to see Max._

_Max's P.O.V._

_The situation was far worse than Max had imagined it would be. Loren and Eddie were in an accident and there was no use in lying to himself, it was pretty bad. The car was in bad shape and the two weren't looking so great. It was his job to keep them from getting in any further danger and not let anything else bad happen to them. Loren was still in his arms but he felt her presence slithering from his finger tips. "Loren, Loren wake up!" In that moment she had slipped into a coma from all that shock. Max began to panic not knowing what to do or what was wrong with her. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep these two here without getting some help.' Then not a minute later his prayers were answered when the police and ambulances arrived with their blinding lights. "What happened here Mr…?" Max wanted to get straight to the point. "It's Mr. Duran, and officer I don't know the whole story myself. I was looking for my son and found him here with his friend Loren. The car is in pretty bad shape as you can see and all the information I got came from Loren herself. She was lying over there in the grass when I was inspecting the car upon my arrival. Shortly after I picked her up in my arms and then we're talking and all of a sudden she passes out. Is she going to okay, what about Eddie?" The new given information was being processed by the cops. "Don't worry Mr. Duran we will do everything we can to save the two. Thank you for your help; it will help speed up the investigation." Max was confused as ever with what the officer just told him. "What investigation are you talking about officer?" The man looked over at him in concern, "Didn't you know Mr. Duran? This was no accident. This appears to be a hit-and-run. We received a call hours ago and traced it to this address but had trouble getting here and ever since then were looking for the person that caused this." Max was at a loss for words and looked like he had just seen a ghost. Before he could reply one of the paramedics said, "She is in a coma. And it's not looking too good. She barely has a pulse and needs to be taken to the hospital immediately so we can determine how serious the injuries are. As for your son Mr. Duran he is in a critical condition similar to Miss Tate over here. We best be on our way." With those words Max stood frozen and couldn't move a muscle. It was as if he was back two years ago at the scene of the accident where his wife Katie died in a car accident they had been in together. Max had gotten away with a few broken bones but she didn't make it. Right now he had that same feeling and promised to try is damn hardest to try and prevent his son or Loren from dying on his watch. _

_Adriana's P.O.V._

_She felt proud of herself for what she had done and the huge wad of money her boss had paid her off to ram Eddie Duran and Loren Tate off the road with her car. She succeeded for the most part and almost got away unharmed. The impact was on Loren's side of the car and it was her intension to hurt her more than Eddie. Either way she got paid for the job and didn't care in the end who got hurt. The difficult part was running away from the scene. Her car had gotten totaled more than expected and she couldn't drive away in it. The only other way was to escape through the woods and the only problem was Eddie. He had freed himself from the car while Adriana was still getting out of her daze from hitting her head hard against the glass. She felt dizzy and did her best in regaining her balance quickly. It was too late and Eddie took his chance and pounced on her tackling her to the ground. Adriana made sure to give it her all and fought back as hard as she could getting herself injured in the process. Never had she seen the day where she would have to fight against the popular senior hottie from her school Eddie Duran. Still, anyone that got in her way would pay. After she nearly managed to escape his grasp Adriana made a run for it into the woods looking for safety but still had Eddie at her heels. 'Man he doesn't give up easily, does he?' Finally, he had given up and went back to the accident leaving her alone. Adriana mentally slapped herself in the head once realizing that her car was still there and she would be found linked to the cause of this. 'How could I be so stupid? I promised Tyler I would be careful, and now look what mess I have gotten myself into!' There wasn't much time so she figured she had to act fast. Her pace wasn't as quick as she would like it to be due to her injuries. Once making it back there she heard voices and made sure to hide deep in the bushes, only slightly looking through to see Max Duran, Eddie's father looking around. Adriana kept her distance and watched the whole scene unravel. Minutes later the cops arrived and she stayed in her safe place at the edge of the woods making sure not to be seen by anyone. 'If Tyler finds out about this, he will kill me.' She kept hoping that he wouldn't and felt relief as everyone was slowly leaving making their way to the hospital. All she could do was wait for her chance to leave. _

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this isn't my best chapter but I really did try and make it the best I could. I hope that I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter. Be sure to leave me a review letting me know what you think and the next chapter will be up either tomorrow night or Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed reading it and until then pm me with any ideas you may have and be sure to check out my newest oneshot of Camaya if you watch Degrassi. You guys are amazing, thanks again! (:**_


	13. Chapter 11: This is Heaven?

_**Author's Note: Hello Hollywood Heights fans! It has been over a month since I wrote or posted anything for you guys, and I have missed all of you as well as writing this fanfic. Sorry for the LONG absence I was working on a lot of different stuff and had to get working on 2 other stories to keep all audiences interested. In all that time I have had a lot to think about the length of this story and where I want to go with it. The updates will become weekly like they were before by the end of January, as I have said on my profile. Well it's good to be back, at least writing this and a lot will happen! Review, Pm me and read on. Enjoy and keep being awesome. (:**_

_Chapter 11 _

_Loren's P.O.V._

_My world was filled with nothing but black and white. Distant memories were swimming around in my head and it scared me to death. "Am I dead?" I asked aloud in high hopes that someone would answer my question. But of course there was no answer. I was all alone and left to watch back in misery as my life story was put into play. "Is this heaven?" Practically screaming it this time someone spoke out and said, "Not exactly, but it can be if you want it to." A male voice had taken over the quietness and I turned around in shrill excitement. I could recognize that voice from miles away. It was my dad. Screaming from happiness I ran over into his arms. "Dad! Is it really you?" Nodding his head he smiled and said, "Look at my big girl. You look so beautiful, as always sweetheart. I've missed you." Not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms I held on for dear life and hoped that he really was there. "Dad, I've missed you too, more than you will ever know. Where are we? Is this heaven?" Repeating my questions like a lost child my dad chuckled and held onto my tightly. "Oh my little Loren, this is your heaven. You can decide if you want to live your life or come with me to heaven. But right now you are in the hospital in a coma." Starting to remember everything I listened as he kept talking. "Let me show you around a little, and then you will be able to decide what you want to do." Nodding my head I drew back from our hug and gave him my hand, allowing him to take the lead. We were walking through a park that led to Griffith Park, my favorite spot in the world. I went there whenever I was thinking or neglecting the world. In utter silence we left the park and were walking through a meadow. As if he could read my mind my dad said, "We're almost there, don't worry." Taking a few more steps my dad came to a sudden halt, causing me to nearly bump into him. "What is this place?" Smiling to himself he explained, "This Loren, is one of your quiet places. Your happy memories are held here in an orb that is by that rose garden to your right." Pointing in the direction with his finger we began to make our way over to it. It was filled with great beauty, beyond anything I had ever seen in my life before. Gold fountains with shining water, birds chirping, flowerbeds, a phenomenal assortment of roses that spelled out 'Loren Tate' outlined the whole garden, and in the very center sat a orb of every color with mist inside. Taking a step closer I touched the smooth rim with my fingers and stared back in awe. My reflection was visible and I looked down at myself to see that I was not wearing the clothes I was in the accident, but a white hospital gown that reached an inch or two past my knees. Coming back over to my side my dad took me in his arms once more and watched some of my memories from my childhood. *Flashback* I was running around the house in an attempt to get ready. We were running late as it was. Melissa's present sat perched up on a stool by the door, waiting to be opened. "Loren honey, please hurry, if you don't want to be late we have to leave now." My parents were waiting for me in the living room with their coats already on. It was rather chilly outside and I was running late to Mel's birthday party, she was turning 7 that day. We ran out of the house in a hurry, forgetting her gift. About halfway there I looked around the seat next to me wanting to hold the preciously wrapped gift in my arms but it wasn't there. I let out a small scream and begged my parents to turn around. "Mom, please can we go back? I forgot the gift by the door on a stool! Please." Shaking her head she said, "Loren honey, we don't have time now. Your dad and I have to go to your aunt's house for dinner; Mel will just have to get it later." Staring at her in disbelief I turned to my dad for help. "Dad, please can we go back? It won't be the same giving it to her tomorrow." Sighing he turned to my mom and she threw him a disapproving look but he turned to me and saw that I was crying. "Awh Lo, don't cry, we'll go back." The smile on my face grew and then he turned back to the road. "You're the best dad, I love you." Starting to make a U-turn my dad looked back at me with shining eyes and said, "I love you too sweetheart, more than you will ever know." That's when my mom let out a scream. "TRENT!" She yelled at the top of the lungs. My dad hadn't been paying attention to the road and a car had hit us. *End of Flashback* Looking back at this memory it made me cry all over again because my dad had died in that car accident, my mom and I escaping with barely a scratch on us. All that I did get was a scar on my forehead that I usually covered up easily with make-up. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have distracted you while you were driving, it's my entire fault." Meeting his eyes he waved away my plea of guilt and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist. "No, it's not your fault Lo; it's mine for not paying attention." Wiping away my tears he found a bench that we sat down on and he asked me a few questions. "How's Mel doing these days?" With a smile I happily answered. "She's good. Always the same, standing up for me, and being crazy, doing whatever she wants. She talks about you sometimes, you know?" Nodding he said, "Yeah, she was always a goof ball. I miss her. And how is your mom doing? Does she ever talk about me?" Sitting a little closer to him I leaned back onto his shoulder for comfort. "Mom is better. She spent so much of her time after your death crying herself to sleep a lot of nights. And now she is doing better, of course she misses you but, she doesn't even date, the pain still with her every day." Satisfied with my answer my dad took a new direction with the questions. "This boy you've been dating… Cameron? How is he treating you, baby girl?" Slightly surprised with his question I licked my lips and began, "He's great dad. We have been together for three years now and we're engaged. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than him. Do you watch over us?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Of course I do Loren, you're my world. I watch over you any chance I get. How about we look at some more memories?" Happily obliging, we spent a while looking at the good times we had together. "Have you decided what you want Loren?" Shaking my head I said, "I don't want to let you go just yet Daddy. But I don't want to let go of my life either. I have mom, Cam, Mel, and Eddie…" Trailing off on that last part my dad heard me and asked, "I know about Eddie. You just met a few days ago… and Loren, you're second guessing yourself about Cam. And that's okay; sometimes you fall out of love. In life that happens, you have to choose who you want Loren." His words rang in my ears for a moment and I said more to myself than him, "Can't I have both?" The tears we welling in my eyes once more but this time they stayed there and made their way down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Lo, I wish it could be that way… but you have one of two choices. Now I will leave you alone for a little so you can think about what you want to do." Getting up from the bench he walked away and into the meadow, leaving me alone. That was when the orb become more clear, displaying a hospital room. I stepped closer and saw that it was my room. I saw me lying in the bed, attached to various machines and wires. My distraught mom was sitting in the corner in a chair crying her eyes out with Cam comforting her. I began to wonder where Melissa and Eddie were. Not a minute later the orb started swirling and into a new setting, that was still in the hospital. It was in a completely different part, and there were two beds being occupied. Trying to get a better look I bent down even closer and rubbed the orb with my sleeve, making it even clearer. I let out a gasp when I noticed that those two people were Eddie and Mel. A million questions raced inside my head and I knew what my choice was. Sitting back down on the bench in silence for a little longer my dad came back. "Dad, I-" and before I could even finish he started. "I know your choice." Still crying I pulled him into a tight hug. "Dad, I'm so sorry. It's just mom and and Mel, they-they need me. And… Cam…. they-" My answer came out in chopped words and I couldn't go on any more. "It's okay baby girl, I understand." Shaking my head I said, "No, this isn't fair. We should be a family, not in this situation. We were supposed to have a lifetime together, not 7 years." Kissing me on the top of the forehead my dad comforted me as best as he could. "I know Lo, it's not fair but one day we will all be together again." Agreeing with his statement I continued, "I love you so much dad and I'm sorry. It's just that they need me." Closing my eyes the tears kept coming and I knew we had to say good bye soon. Hugging him even tighter I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, baby girl, with all my heart. Just know that you and your mother are my world Loren and tell her and Mel that I miss them as well. Don't forget me Lo." Breathing in his scent one last time I embraced him all the more and said, "Never Dad. No one can ever replace you. You are always on our minds and in our hearts. Please watch over us as much as you can. I'm going to miss you so much Dad. I love you." And with that I felt him slipping out of my arms. I fell to my knees and kept on crying until I hit the ground. The atmosphere began to change. The pretty gardens and meadows began to disappear into darkness. I began hearing muffled voices and the sounds of beeping machines came more into focus. "Dad!" I yelled out in sheer terror and began crying. My eyes had flung open and took in the sights around me. Looking around the room my mom jumped out of her chair. She screamed for joy, and made her way over to me. When she noticed I was crying she wrapped me in her arms and I turned to my side making room for her. Lying there for a while I kept on crying and wished my dad was really there. _

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have had a lot of time to grow as a writer and I am now more familiar with this site and how it works, more than I was in November and October, the initial beginning of this story. Well there has been a lot on my mind with where this will go and I will post this chapter and 12 as well since I was gone for so long and you all deserve it for being awesome and sticking by me in this long wait for an update. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or ideas PM me. And I am always looking for new ideas for one shots or fanfics that I can write upon your request, just leave it in my inbox or anywhere that I will be able to see it. Until next time. I am also changing the format to first person, it's just easier for me. **_

_**P.S. If you don't already, follow me on Twitter my username is the same as it is on here. Eclarelover96 **_

_**P.P.S. When I wrote the end of this I was crying. It is so touching and I made it so that they had just as close a bond Loren as with her mom. It's so sad, but I thought it was sweet too. **_


End file.
